家族の愛
by N.H 4Ever
Summary: ¿Que tan grande es el amor de una familia?, para naruto es algo que debía aprender después de que la cuarta guerra ninja terminara ahora era tiempo de que fuera feliz con el amor de su vida ¿que para poder estar juntos? naruto tendrá que ganarse a toda su familia para lograr su cometido...
1. Capitulo Uno:Casate Conmigo

**.**

**.**

**家族の愛**

_**(El amor de una familia)**_

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Uno: Cásate Conmigo**

Después de que la cuarta guerra ninja ha acabado...cuatro años después

-si que todo fue muy intenso no creen chicos...-dijo ino-..digo ya que al fin todo haya terminado...

-es cierto, pero ahora de que ha acabado la guerra y que sasuke-kun ha vuelto...-dijo sakura-..noto algo distante a naruto..

-lógico estaba enamorado de ti pero creo que sus sentimientos están comenzando a cambiar...-dijo ino

-ahora que lo dices si y sabes me alegra que se enamore de verdad..-dijo sakura

-a mi también me gustaría que se enamore...-dijo ino-..

-todos tienen sus parejas o piensan en casarse...-dijo sakura

-todos menos hinata...-dijo ino-..se que ella lo ama y por lo que me contaste sobre la confesión de amor que le dijo en la pelea con pain...

-solo espero que naruto la llegue amar como ella merece...-dijo sakura

-yo también lo espero...-dijo ino

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Mientras en el clan...

Hinata miraba las nubes por su ventana mirando cada nube que se reflejaba cosas o animales que la hacían sonreír...

-enserio que no harás nada...-dijo hanabi entrando a su cuarto

-que quieres que haga yo..yo ya le dije todo lo que mi corazón sentía...-

-y no hablaras con el...-dijo hanabi-..tal vez te sorprendas...

-de que hablas...-y se volteo

Al voltearse se sorprendió verlo a un lado de su hermana...¿es real lo que esta viendo? o ¿solo un jugo que su mente?..

-hola hinata podemos hablar...-dijo naruto

-...-

-bueno yo lo dejo solos...-dijo hanabi-..y tu no lo arruines...

-no te preocupes..-dijo naruto

-bien...-dijo hanabi

Y salio del cuarto dejándolos solos...bueno no tan solos porque se quedo a escuchar...

-se que debí responderte antes, pero siempre me negué en que alguien me amara por lo que soy y lo que llevo dentro...-dijo naruto-..se que tu eres diferente y que eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti...

-¿diferente..? en que sentido...-dijo sintiendo sus lagrimas salir

-si diferente única y especial, cosa que me tomo tiempo en asimilar...al darme aquel valor que había perdido jamas te rendiste y gracias a eso hemos ganado...-dijo naruto

-te daría todo mi valor si es necesario naruto-kun...-

-lo se pero no solo quiero tu valor también quiero...-dijo naruto-..quiero tu amor...

-mi amor siempre lo has tenido...-dijo hinata-..pero...

-¿pero?...-dijo naruto

-se que estas confundido con tus sentimientos...-dijo hinata-..y que no me ames..

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!..te equivocas yo si te amo y ahora lo comprendo todo, con cada uno de tus sonrisas mi corazón sentía cálido y me hacia muy feliz...-dijo naruto-..y al decirte que te amo me ha hecho inmensamente feliz...

-...-

-porque es verdad te amo...-dijo naruto-..te amo hinata..

-...y..-dijo con un leve sonrojo-..yo..n..no..

-ni me niegues en decirme lo contrario porque se que si me amas..-dijo naruto-..porque se que me amas..

-no te lo negare, si te amo naruto-kun...-

Naruto sonrió pero era una sonrisa verdaderamente feliz...

-hinata..-dijo naruto tratando de sacar algo de su pantalón

-¿hmm?..-

-cásate conmigo...-dijo naruto sacando una cajita con un anillo hermoso con un pequeño diamante

-yo...yo..-

-no aceptare una negatividad de tu parte...-dijo naruto-..entonces que dices...

-si, si quiero...-

Saco el anillo y se lo deslizo en su delgado dedo entrando todo lo que daba...

-no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento hinata...-dijo naruto sonriendo le

-si me lo imagino...-

Se miraron a los ojos cuando estaban a punto de besarse...

-hanabi que estas haciendo en la puerta de tu hermana...-se escucho la voz de su padre

-es mi padre, anda vete...-

-porque ya eres mi prometida...-dijo naruto como si nada

-lo se pero si te ve te matara, y no quiero que lo haga por favor naruto-kun..-rogó para que saliera de su cuarto

-esta bien, pero te veré esta noche en el monte de los kages...-dijo naruto-..alas ocho..

-si, si pero vete por favor...-lo jalaba hacia la ventana

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto-..y hinata te amo..

-yo también te amo pero vete naruto-kun...-

-me voy si me das un beso aunque sea corto...-dijo naruto-..si no tu padre me vera en tu habitación...

-con quien hablas hinata...-dijo su padre por la puerta de su cuarto-..escucho voces..

-a lo mejor no es nadie padre...-dijo hanabi desde la puerta

-solo un beso hinata...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-

Beso sus labio con un nerviosismo sintiendo como el besaba algo nervioso también, pero con el paso de los segundos empezaron a perder el miedo, deslizando así sus suaves labios al compás del otro...

Ambos se separaron despacio...

-hinata voy a entrar..-dijo su padre tratando de abrir la puerta

-nos vemos alas ocho...-dijo naruto

-si...-

Y desapareció en una nube de humo...

-que esta pasando aquí...-dijo hiashi entrando

-nada...-rió nerviosamente ocultando la mano donde tenia su anillo de compromiso

Su padre daba vueltas por todo el cuarto como hinata también, hasta que su hermana vio el anillo oculto que sonrió felizmente..

-porque sonríes hanabi...-dijo hiashi

-ehh...-dijo hanabi

Hinata le hacia expresiones de que no le dijera nada...

-estoy esperando...-dijo hiashi

-ehhh...por nada padre, no tenias asuntos importantes...-dijo hanabi

-es cierto, nos vemos en la cena...-dijo hiashi

-si padre..-dijeron ambas hermanas

Ya que su padre salio del cuarto...

-para cuando la boda oni-chan...-dijo hanabi emocionada

-eh..pues naruto-kun me lo acaba de proponer y...-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-..escuchaste toda nuestra conversación verdad...

-si pero te di suerte...-dijo hanabi

-en eso tienes razón, pero sabes que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas...-dijo molesta

-si, si pero gracias a mi estas comprometida con el nuevo hokage..-dijo hanabi-..ese es un punto a mi favor...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Mientras caminaba por la aldea...

Sakura e ino lo miraron de lo mas raro de lo normal..

-y esa sonrisa...-dijo ino-..debe ser por algo no es así afrentosa...

-así es ino-cerda...-dijo sakura-..algún motivo por el cual estés tan contento naruto..

-eh..no por nada...-dijo naruto

Sabia que las dos eran muy chismosas y que correría el rumor sobre su compromiso...

-seguro...-dijo ino

-por supuesto ademas ustedes no han sonreído por solo sonreír...-dijo naruto

-pues si pero la tuya es muy notoria...-dijo sakura

-muy cierto es que me acorde de algo que me había dicho mis padres...-dijo naruto

-así y que fue cuéntanos...-dijo ino

-anda no seas así naruto cuéntanos...-dijo sakura-..después de todo soy tu compañera de equipo..

-fue algo sin importancia...-dijo naruto-..nos vemos chicas...

-aguarda...-dijo ino

-sera para la próxima...-dijo naruto y se alejo de ellas

Ya unos pasos después...

_**-si que están locas..-decía kurama**_

-ni me lo digas, si le cuento de mi compromiso con hinata no me la quitaría de encima...-dijo naruto

**_-ah, la chica hyuga...enserio la amas...-_**

-por supuesto que la amo...-dijo naruto

_**-...-**_

-¿a quien amas naruto-kun..?-dijo sai

-...-

-yo pues...-dijo naruto-..me guardarían un secreto...

-por eso eres dobe..-dijo sasuke

-ya no, bueno lo que quiero decirles es que me casare con hinata...-dijo naruto

-bromeas verdad...-dijo sasuke

-jamas bromeo con estas cosas...claro que me casare con ella...-dijo naruto

-pues muchas felicidades naruto-kun...-dijo sai

-enserio la amas...-dijo sasuke-..o solo estas con ella por lastima..

-por supuesto que la amo jamas estaría por lastima...si no por amor...-dijo naruto

-bueno en ese caso te felicito..-dijo sasuke

-gracias pero no les digan a ino ni a sakura de esto, se que son capaces de hacer muchas cosas..-dijo naruto

-entiendo eso y tranquilo que tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros verdad sasuke-kun...-dijo sai

-como se, al menos hablaste con su padre al respecto de eso...-dijo sasuke

-de hecho no pero mañana hablare con el a primera hora...-dijo naruto

-bien...-dijo sasuke

-bien me voy a casa...-dijo naruto

-suerte con el suegrito naruto-kun...-dijo sai

Lo grito cosa que le dio vergüenza a naruto...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la noche...

En la hora que se habían citado llegaron miraron las estrellas hasta que...

-estas seguro de quererte casarte conmigo...-

-por supuesto que si o me dirás que te arrepentiste...-dijo naruto

-no, no solo que mi padre es una persona muy dura y pues...-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no te preocupes recuerda que ya había tratado a personas como tu padre...-dijo naruto sonriendo le

-es cierto, pero tengo miedo de que...-dijo mirando el suelo con sus mejillas sonrojadas-..que no quiera que sea..tu esposa..

Naruto sonrió al vela con sus mejillas sonrojadas y jugando con el anillo de compromiso...

-haré lo que sea para que estemos juntos amor...-dijo naruto

_amor..jamas me había dicho así..._

-hinata se que esto sera duro para ti pero confía en mi cuando te digo que estaremos juntos y que nos casaremos...-dijo naruto

-lo se y yo también quiero que estemos juntos...siempre...-

Beso sus labios tierna mente disfrutando cada momento que estaban así...

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Ganándose al suegro**_

**.**


	2. Capitulo Dos:Ganandose al Suegro

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Dos: Ganándose al Suegro**

-enserio...-dijo naruto sonriendo-..espero convencer a tu padre sobre nuestro compromiso...

-aja...con que era eso...-dijo sakura espantando a los dos

-sakura-chan...-dijeron ambos

-perdonenla es que esta algo loca...-dijo serio sasuke

-oyes, pero porque no me dijeron sobre su compromiso...-dijo haciendo como si no la tomaran en cuenta-..que malos...

-es que nosotros queríamos que fuera una sorpresa...-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-bueno pero no te escaparas de nosotras tan fácilmente eh...-dijo sakura

-y mas que dobe cree que eres chismosa...-dijo sonriendo perversamente

-¡QUEEE..!..-grito furiosa-..ACASO CREES QUE SOY CHISMOSA...

-no, no es lo que crees sakura-chan...-dijo sudando frió-..el teme mal interpreto todo...

-pues yo no escuche eso...-dijo haciendo que su ahora novia se enojara mas

-sakura-chan por favor no le hagas nada a naruto-kun, mañana tenemos que hablar con mi padre sobre nuestro compromiso...-dijo rogándole

-eh enserio lo harás naruto..-dijo calmándose un poco

-si, por favor no me mates aun...-dijo naruto suplicando

-esta bien...-dijo calmada

Naruto suspiro aliviado...

-ademas el padre de hinata te matara primero...-dijo sakura sonriendo maliciamente-..bien vayámonos sasuke-kun...

-te sigo...espero que sobrevivas...-dijo sasuke

Y se marcharon...

-enserio tu padre me matara...-dijo naruto nervioso

-por supuesto que no naruto-kun, porque esto lo enfrentaremos juntos verdad...-dijo tocando su mejilla

-claro que si princesa...-dijo naruto sonriendo

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al día siguiente...

-bien aquí voy...-dijo naruto

Salio de su casa diriguiendose a su destino...

**-0-0-0-**

Al tocar la puerta..le abrió una de la servidumbre..

-pase por favor lo están esperando...-dijo el sirviente-..por favor sígueme...

Mientras caminaba junto al sirviente pudo ver que algunos del clan no dejaban de verlo...

-pero que esta pasando...-pensó viendo a todos como lo miraba

_**-es extraño..-**_

-ya lo se...-pensó

-es por aquí puedes entrar con permiso...-dijo el sirviente y se marcho

Deslizo la puerta y entro..

-llegaste..-dijo emocionada y lo abrazo

-por supuesto que si y que es todo ese alboroto aya afuera...-dijo naruto-..todos me miraban extraños...

-ah eso es que..naruto-kun mi padre sabe sobre nuestro compromiso...-dijo ocultando su vergüenza

El le alzo su rostro para que lo mirara..

-y como se entero...-dijo naruto

-bueno..es que..-dijo con vergüenza-..todo empezó por...

_._

_-que pasa contigo y con ese chico uzumaki...-dijo su padre_

_-bueno es que...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y oculto sus manos_

_-que estas ocultando hinata...-dijo mirando las manos de su hija por detrás-..habla.._

_-nada...-dijo mientras miraba por otro lado_

_-no eres bueno guardando secretos así que quiero que me muestres tus manos ahora...-dijo molesto_

_-pero...es que...no es...nada...padre...-dijo mientras miraba al otro lado_

_-mírame a los ojos y dime que no es nada...-dijo su padre mirándola fijamente_

_-...-_

_-muestramelas...-dijo seriamente_

_Lo dudo por unos segundos y puso sus manos en frente, cuando su padre vio un anillo de compromiso que conocía bien de quien era..._

_-quien te dio ese anillo...-dijo su padre_

_-pues...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas_

_-te lo dio uzumaki no es así...-dijo y ella asintió sonrojada-..si que conocía bien ese anillo..._

_-¿conocías...?-dijo sorprendida_

_-por supuesto es el mismo que mi vieja compañera tenia antes del día de su boda..-dijo sonriendo __melancólico_

_-¿compañera...?-dijo aun sorprendida-..eso quiere decir que..._

_-era de la madre de ese naruto su único hijo...-dijo sonriendo-..cuanto tiempo lo llevas puesto..._

_-bueno pues hoy...-dijo desviando su mirada_

_-¿hoy?..-dijo sorprendido-..y tu aceptaste su propuesta hoy..._

_-si...-dijo con su sonrojo_

_-es muy repentino esto pensé que eran novios apenas cuando los vi besarse...-dijo molesto_

_-nos viste...-dijo sonrojándose mas y su padre __asintió_

_-de seguro vendrá a verme...-dijo mirándola fijamente y ella asintió aun sonrojada-..bien entonces lo veré aquí mañana..._

_-si padre...-dijo y salio del santuario_

_._

-siento todo este alboroto naruto-kun...-dijo mientras salían lagrimas por sus ojos-..se que querías que fuera un secreto pero..

-tranquila se que todo saldrá bien...-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-..no quiero que llores princesa..

-gomene...-dijo mientras naruto limpiaba sus lagrimas

-no te disculpes así que quiero que seas fuerte porque necesitare todo de mi princesa...-dijo sonriendole

-si, seré tu fuerza...-dijo y le regalo una sonrisa

Tomo su mano y toco la puerta..

-adelante...-dijo hiashi

Cuando los dos iban a entrar...

-solamente tu uzumaki...-dijo seriamente-..espéranos afuera hinata..

-pero yo...-

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, así que tranquila...-dijo sonriendo le

-esta bien...-salio del santuario

Ya que quedaron solos...

-bien seré claro contigo uzumaki...-se escucho serio-..que intensiones tienes con mi hija...

-de las mejores señor...-se sonó serio también

-no se, no pareces tomar esto seriamente-dijo desconfiando-..saben que esto es un paso muy imp...

-lo se...-lo interrumpió-..pero amo a hinata y daría todo por ella..

-todo...-lo reto-..enserio harías todo por mi hija...

-por supuesto..-dijo conforme con sus palabras

-bien estarás a prueba como no se tres meses..y comenzaras mañana...-y sonrió con malicia cosa que le dio miedo a naruto-..quiero que aprendas cada una de nuestras tradiciones...

-pero...-dijo nervioso-..tengo que entrenarme para el puesto de hokage...

-no que harías todo por mi hija...-dijo sonriendo con malicia-..bueno como tu amor no es tan sincero me temo que la posibilidad sea de qu...

-lo haré...-y lo miro fijamente-..mi amor por hinata sera mi fortaleza...

-eso espero, te veo mañana en la amanecer...-dijo serio

-¡QUEE!..tan temprano...-renegó-..esta loco viejo...

-muchacho irrespetuoso..-grito saliendo le una venita en su frente-..te doy una oportunidad de que encajes en la familia pero por lo que veo...

-gomene...-se arrodillo-..gomene..no le diré viejo de nuevo...

_**-vaya forma de ganarte al suegro mocoso...-sonrió**_

-cayate...-susurro

-que dijiste...-dijo molestándose

-nada...nada...-sonrió nerviosamente

-bien te veré mañana, ahora vete...-dijo

Se levanto del suelo y salio cerrando la puerta...

-estos serán unos meses durisimos...-se dijo mientras sonreía

**-0-0-0-**

-que paso naruto-kun...-dijo preocupada-..de seguro te dijo que no, ya me esperaba que...

-tranquila como te dije todo saldrá bien...-dijo sonriendo

-pero...-

-te veré mañana, esta bien...-dijo sonriendo

-claro...-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Beso sus labios disfrutando cada roce...hasta que se separo despacio...

-te amo...jamas dudes de eso...-dijo sonriendo le

-lo se y yo también...-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas-..te amo mucho..

Se despidió con un beso mas y se marcho...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al llegar a casa...

-vaya hasta que llegas...-dijo kiba-..todo bien cierto..

-ya deja de preguntarle...-dijo chouji

-que problemáticos son todos ustedes...-dijo shikamaru

-y como te fue con tu futuro suegro dobe...-dijo sasuke

-me puso a prueba...-dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama-..tres meses...

-tres meses...-dijo sorprendido

-es muy poco para...-dijo riendo-..pero viendo en ti es mucho tiempo...

-su padre quiere que aprenda todas las tradiciones de su familia...-dijo fastidiado-..me mostró una lista y es mucho...

-tu querías casarte y mas con la hija de una rama importante que es hinata y es mas lógico que su padre te pusiera eso...-dijo riendo

-¿como es que tu y shino hicieron para que su padre les agradara?..-pregunto

-con el tiempo...-dijo sonriendo-..no es tan malo como muchos creen..a menos que le pidan la mano de una de sus hijas...

Los demás solo rieron...

-estoy muerto...-dijo cayendo a su cama

-que dramático dobe, ademas se que podrás...-dijo serio su amigo

-gracias, espero no arruinarlo..-dijo sonriendo

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Primera prueba**_

**.**


	3. Capitulo Tres:Primera Prueba

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Tres: Primera Prueba**

Al día siguiente...en la amanecer...

Entrando ala mansión hyuga con un bostezo cosa que los lideres del clan le molestaron...

-mas respeto chico..-dijo un líder

-te cámbiate de ropa y el baño esta en aquel lado-dijo hiashi mostrando le el baño-..y date prisa...

-si...-dijo con poca energía

15 minutos después se reunió con ellos con la ropa mas aburrida del mundo...

-esto es de ancianos..-murmuro para si mismo

-esto es tradicional mocoso...-dijo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-..ponte derecho

Y así lo hizo..

-mantén la vista en frente y no te distraigas por nada en el mundo...-dijo seriamente-..bien la reunión va a comenzar...

-de que hablaremos señores...-dijo un hyuga

-la misma que ayer para que este muchacho se ponga al corriente sobre ello...-dijo-..así que pon atención..

Al ver que se había distraído, le dio un golpe mas en la cabeza...

-auch...oiga...-dijo molesto por el golpe

-pon atención..-dijo serio-..bien comencemos...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Mientras en las calles de konoha...

-que raro que no haya visto a naruto-kun por aquí...-pensó mientras caminaba

-hinata-chan hola...-dijo ino saludándola

Hinata se acerco al puesto de la florería...

-ya me entere eh...-dijo sonriendo

-de que...-

-oh vamos hinata-chan sabemos sobre tu compromiso y de que naruto esta a prueba..-

-¿a prueba?-..dijo sorprendida

-claro que no sabias...-dijo mirándola-..ups creo que metí la pata...

-porque no me lo dijo...-pensó

-creo que hable de mas perdón hinata-chan..-se disculpo

-no te preocupes ino-chan...ademas tenia que saberlo pronto...-dijo sonriendo-..bueno iré a casa, nos vemos

-claro...-dijo extendiendo su mano

**-0-0-0-**

-que tu que...-dijo sakura sorprendida

-se me salio...-se disculpo-..no sabia que hinata no sabia que..

-esto de la prueba iba ser un secreto, y tu que la cuentas ino-cerda...-dijo molesta

-perdona se me salio frentona...-dijo seria-..crees que se moleste con naruto...

-y tu que crees...-dijo aun molesta

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al llegar ala mansión...

-no puedo creer que no me lo dijera..-pensó y entro a su casa

Al entrar se sorprendió verlo con esa ropa que no era tan el...

-bien es todo por hoy así que quiero mas disciplina para la siguiente reunión que sera en dos horas mas...-dijo serio

-dos horas mas...-dijo cansado-..eso es mucho vie...

Hiashi lo miro alzando la ceja..

-señor...-

-así que come todo lo que pueda porque lo que viene tardara mas de lo que piensas...-dijo hiashi riendo maliciamente-..el comedor esta por aquí...

Y se marcho...

-por fin...-pensó cansado

**_-quien diría que durarías cuatro horas en esas reuniones...-_**

-ni me lo digas...-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-naruto-kun...-

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al conocer bien la voz que lo paralizo y se volteo a ver...

-hinata...-rió nervioso

-naruto-kun que haces vestido así...-dijo mirándolo de arriba y abajo-..no eres tan tu...

-lo se...-rió

-porque no me dijiste que mi padre te puso a prueba...-dijo seria

-es que no quería que te preocuparas y ademas lo hice por ti..-dijo sonriendo-..porque haría cualquier cosa y sabes porque...

-porque...-susurro

-porque te amo por eso acepte...-dijo serio

Las mejillas de hinata se sonrojaron...

-entonces estoy perdonado...-dijo tocando su mejilla

-por supuesto...-dijo sonriendo

Se besaron con aquella intensidad y pasion que sus corazón otorgaba, su padre solo los miraba ahí...

-amor como esos hay pocos...-pensó-..pero no significa que mi prueba no sera dura...

Al separarse...se miraron a los ojos, pero el estomago de naruto comenzó a gruñir...

-creo que tienes hambre...-dijo sonriendo

-pueda que si...-dijo avergonzado-..y que es lo que comen aquí...

-es algo diferente a lo que comes tu...-dijo mirándolo

Naruto solo sonrió y camino al comedor...

**-0-0-0-**

-wow si que es muy grande...-dijo sorprendido a ver una mesa grande

-es grande pero solo comemos tres...-dijo seria

-pero son familia a pesar de todo...-sonrió

-pueda que si...-

Se sentaron al comedor...y al ver la comida que había, eso era ¿vegetales?...

-esto es broma verdad...-pensó

_**-y que mas querías ellos son una familia conservador y se cuidan...-dijo riéndose**_

-que gracioso...esto es como si comiera un conejo..-

_**-no te quejes así que come...-**_

-naruto-kun...-dijo mirándolo pensativo

-eh?..-

-a mi me parece que a tu prometido no le gusta la comida...-dijo hanabi riendo

-eso es verdad...-dijo viéndolo

-no, no es que no me guste pero...-rió nervioso-..es diferente solo eso...

-y que es lo que comes tu...-dijo interrumpiéndolo

-bueno pues...dijo nervioso

-déjame adivinar, toda tu vida has comido ramen instantáneo o comprado de un local...-dijo serio-..o ¿me equivoco?...

-...-

-padre...-dijo molestándose

-déjalo hinata...-dijo serio-..si es verdad, y es porque no tuve el privilegio de tener una familia por la cual me sintiera cómodo y comería cada cosa que mi madre me hubiera hecho si estuviera viva pero como ve estoy aquí...y es por eso que quiero formar la familia que siempre soñé con hinata...

Tanto hanabi como su padre se sorprendieron, y las mejillas de hinata se sonrojaron...

-con que quieres formar una familia...-sonó serio-..sabes las responsabilidades que es tener un hijo, lo que es...

-lo se...-lo interrumpió-..y por eso quiero saber eso y mas...

Hanabi sonrió...

-con que planeas tener un hijo tan pronto...-y los miro

Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron mas...

-NO, no...-dijeron nerviosos

-lo que he querido decir es que mas adelante tendremos hijos...-dijo algo nervioso-..pero lo primero quiero que usted me de la mano de su hija...

-tienes valor...-y lo miro-..me agrada tu valor...

-...-

-...-

-..-

-bien hay que comer ya que pronto comenzara la reunión...-y comenzó a comer

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a comer...

-esto sabe horrible...-pensó mientras comía

_**-y que esperabas que fuera ramen...-**_

-es lo que mas quisiera en este momento, pero lo soportare...-

_**-tu amor es fuerte...-**_

-por supuesto que si...-

**-0-0-0-**

-bien como ya acabaste es hora de que estemos en la reunión para que estés el corriente...-dijo

-si señor...-

-te veré mañana...-dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho de el

-claro...-

El beso fue muy corto...

-te amo...-dijo y entro al santuario

-yo también...-susurro tocando su pecho

-tranquila oni-chan, se que el podrá hacerlo después de todo el jamas se rinde...-dijo su hermana

-es cierto...naruto-kun tendrá todo mi apoyo...-y sonrió

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Segunda prueba**_

**.**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro:Segunda Prueba

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Cuatro: Segunda Prueba**

En la noche...

-que cansado es esto..-pensó-..

_**-y que querías que fuera fácil, no es así y mas que son una familia de la rama mas importante...-**_

-ya lo se hay días que quiero rendirme, pero mi amor por hinata es mas fuerte que siento que lo soportare...-

_**-esperemos..-**_

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al día siguiente...

En la torre hokage...

-con que era eso, ya me lo imaginaba de hiashi...-dijo tsunade

-así es espero que no piense que naruto sea un irresponsable...-dijo hinata

-ya me imagino que hará todo lo posible para que se rida..-dijo sonriendo-..pero no lo conoce bien...

-yo también lo creo tsunade-sama...-y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-ademas si es por ti se que podrá con tu padre...-dijo-..si pudo con la guerra, podrá como los demás...

-esperemos que si...-sonrió-..aunque a veces lo veo muy presionado con todo esto...

-vamos no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ademas es naruto jamas se dará por vencido...-dijo

**-0-0-0-**

-enserio conociéndolo no creo que aguante mucho tiempo con el padre de hinata-chan...-dijo ino

-el amor cambia a las personas y eso le paso a naruto-kun...-dijo sai

-buen punto pero también conocemos muy bien a hiashi-sama...-

-se que no todos son tan serios si la felicidad de su hija es naruto te aseguro que le dará su mano...-sonrió

-y como estas seguro de ello...-dijo mirándolo

-lo he leído en este libro-dijo y le mostró el libro-..se que ellos podrán si se apoyan mutuamente...

-es cierto...-sonrió y toco su rostro

-jamas me equivoco en esto..-dijo rozando sus narices

-lo se..-

Beso sus labios...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión hyuga...

En una de las reuniones...

-mas derecho...-dijo dándole un reglazo en la espalda

-oiga, eso es maltrato...-dijo sintiendo dolor por el golpe

-no interrumpas...-dándole otro-..no hables mucho, se mas cortes y sobre todo ten respeto por nuestras tradiciones...

-...-

-si obedeces tal vez te conceda la mano de mi hija...-dijo

-enserio señor...-sonriendo

-no te adelantes aun hay mucho que aprender antes de eso...-dijo-..así que pon atención de una vez...

-por supuesto...-

-bien así que..HAZ BIEN LAS COSAS...-grito

-...da miedo...-pensó-..que pasara después de que me de la mano de hinata...

_**-se convertirá en tu sombra..-**_

-en mi sombra...-pensó sintiendo miedo si llegara a pasar

Cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza...

-oiga...-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-pon atención la reunión empezara..-dijo-..empecemos...

**-0-0-0-**

En la tarde...

Todos salían del santuario cuando naruto iba a salir...

-crees que el lo logre..-dijo uno

-no se y tu piensas que si...-

-lo dudo a demás como es nuestro líder creo que se marchara dejando ala heredera desconsolada...-

-si ademas es débil...es mas que una niña mimada...-

-ustedes no saben nada...-pensó apretando sus manos con fuerza

_**-oyes tranquilo solo no los escuches...-**_

Y salio del santuario...

Ya que salio se fue a una pequeña banca donde se podía ver todo...

-y si tienen razón...-dijo-..y si no soy el indicado para hinata, si fuera alguien con una buena familia quizás...

Hinata llego al lugar y escucho todo lo que decía...

-quizás no sea yo el hombre indicado para ella...-bajo la mirada-..

-te equivocas naruto-kun...-dijo hinata acercándose-..tu seras el hombre indicado para mi...

Y se sentó a su lado...

-contigo aprendí muchas cosas y me hice fuerte porque tu me diste la fuerza...-dijo tocando su mejilla-..jamas digas que no eres digno de mi porque si lo eres...

-pero hinata yo...-

-shss...-puso un dedo en sus labios-..si tu te sientes así yo también, te amo y quiero que seas feliz...

-tu eres mi felicidad, no necesito mas que estar a tu lado...-

Ambos se levantaron de la banca...

-lucharemos juntos verdad...-dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-claro, tu eres lo que necesito para poder ser feliz...-puso sus mano en su cintura-..porque tu eres mi felicidad...

-te amo...-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-y yo a ti como no tienes idea...-sonrió

Sus labios se unieron tan quedamente disfrutando cada roce de sus labios disfrutando como si la vida dependiera de ello...

-creo que este no es un lugar apropiado para ese tipo de demostraciones de amor...-dijo hanabi

Se sorprendieron y que se separaron...

-no hagas eso pensé que era tu padre...-dijo

-oyes vamos soy la única que los apoyan..-dijo molesta-..oni-chan aun estas segura de casarte con este...

-oyes...-

-claro que si...-sonrió-..naruto-kun es mi vida y quiero que sea el con quien quiero ser feliz...

Se abrazo mas de el...

-es tu decisión, iré a dormir...-

-tan temprano...-dijo alzando una ceja

-de hecho naruto-kun son las ocho de la noche...-

-tan noche es...-dijo sorprendido

-que despistado es tu novio oni-chan...bueno me voy a dormir...-dijo y se marcho

Ya que quedaron solos...

-sabes que bueno que no eres como tu familia...-

-porque...-

-eres muy diferente y por eso te amo mas y mas...-dijo

-si, aunque me hubiera gustado ser un poco mas fuerte al menos para que mi padre me tomara en cuenta..-bajo la mirada

-no digas eso princesa, tu eres mas fuerte de lo que piensas...-

-lo soy...-

-por supuesto que si, eres la mas fuerte y con un alma gentil que me tomo días en enamorarme perdidamente de ti...-

Sonrió y lo abrazo y se dieron varios besos cortos...

Hiashi miraba esa escena desde lo lejos...

-sin duda hinata es el mismo reflejo de ti hana...-dijo mirando el cielo estrellado y volteando a ver ala pareja-..sin duda este chico es tan parecido a ti kushina, esta tan loco como tu pero...

Miro como la hacia reír...

-sin duda es el único que la hace sonreír...-dijo-..aunque el clan no lo apoye...

Vio como reían sin parar y se miraban con amor...

-el daré la mano de mi hija...-sonrió y se alejo del lugar

Mientras...

-crees que tu padre me odie...-dijo

-mi padre no odia a nadie solo esta algo disgustado como tomamos esta decisión...-

-y mas que le quiero robar el amor de su hija mayor, se que me lo tomare como enemigo...-beso sus labios

-no creo...-

-pero no nos daremos por vencidos verdad...-

-por supuesto que no naruto-kun...-dijo sonriendo

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Concedo su mano**_

**.**


	5. Capitulo Cinco:Concedo su mano

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Cinco: Concedo su Mano**

Dos días después...

-has mejorado mas de lo que pensaba...-dijo

-he tenido un buen maestro, aunque muy serio pero bueno enseñado...-

-no te pases mocoso..-dijo molesto

-...-

-bien por hoy puedes irte...-

-tan pronto..-dijo-..no hay mas reuniones o conflictos sobre su clan..

-no anda puedes irte...-

-bueno..-dijo y se marcho

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En las calles de konoha..

-que raro que me diera el día...-pensó

_**-tal vez ya no quiera que te cases con su hija...-**_

-enserio lo crees...-

_**-lo mas probable..-**_

**-0-0-0-**

Al llegar a su departamento...

Al entrar encontró de lo mas limpio y de ver a su novia limpiarlo...que la abrazo por la espalda, ella al reconocer su aroma masculino...

-naruto-kun creí que llegarías mas tarde...-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-lo se pero tu padre me dejo salir temprano..-

-enserio..-dijo y el asintió-..es extraño..

-es cierto, a tu padre no le agrado desde que aceptaste ser mi esposa...-

-pues si, pero le agradezco de que salieras temprano...-dijo-..así podemos estar mas tiempo juntos...

-ese es un buen punto princesa...-sonrió

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En el congreso...

-estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer..-

-por supuesto ademas el es su felicidad..-

-y no se te olvida algo insignificante...-dijo con sarcasmo-..que ese posee el demonio kurama...

-lo tengo en mente pero mi...-

-aun así si piensan tener hijos sera un peligro para nuestro clan...-dijo

-se que puede ser para mal..-dijo serio-..pero mi hija es lo que mas me importa y su felicidad es ese chico...

-sabes las consecuencias si le concedes la mano de tu hija...-dijo molesto

-lo se y lo que mas me importa es que hinata sea feliz...-sonrió

-sin mas que no cambiaras de opinión..-dijo-..atente a las consecuencias...

**-0-0-0-**

-entonces cual fue su decisión padre...-dijo hanabi

-escuchaste todo lo que hablamos...-dijo alzando una ceja-..no cambias hija...

-ya ya..anda cual fue tu decisión entonces si se casaran o no...-

-pronto lo sabrás..-

-que malo...-dijo inflando los cachetes

-no importa ahora quiero que entrenes que pronto habrá combates con los demás del clan...-

-esta bien...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En el departamento...

-por cierto naruto-kun, encontré esto en un mueble...-dijo mostrando le una carta

-veamos...-y comenzó a leer-..no puedo creerlo...

-que sucede, todo bien...-

-de las mejores princesa, es una dirección de la casa de mis padres...-sonrio

-esta muy lejos...-

-de hecho esta un poco aislada de la aldea, si quieres podemos ir..-

-enserio iremos a la casa de tus padres...-

-claro...-dijo-..vamos..

Salieron del departamento...

**-0-0-0-**

En unos cuantos metros...

-esta muy lejos naruto-kun...-

-ya estamos cerca ven...-dijo y al ver una casa-...es esta princesa...

Al llegar ala casa...

-quienes son ustedes..-dijo pero al ver el parecido-..es increíble el parecido, usted debe ser su hijo...

-lo soy..y quiero..-dijo-..perdón queremos conocer la casa de mis padres...

-por supuesto pasen, ahora se que la casa esta en buenas manos..-dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo

Al entrar ala mansión...

-wow es mas grande de lo que pensé...-dijo sorprendido

-es como el tamaño de mi casa, pero es mas hermosa verla...-

-aquí viviremos después de la boda...-dijo-..y podemos criar a nuestros hijos...

-nuestros hijos...-sonrió-..eso seria asombroso llevar algo tuyo aquí..

Se toco el vientre...

-te imaginas como serán...-

-lo hago siempre y mas que ese sueño se hará realidad..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron

El sonrió y beso sus labios..

-te amo naruto-kun...-

-y yo te amo mas...-sonrió

La beso demostrando que el amor que siente por ella es el mas puro de todos...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Dos semanas después...

-ahora que los tengo reunidos a los dos tengo algo que decirles...-dijo serio

-...-

-...-

-se que esto no lo permitió el consejo del clan pero la decisión ya la tome...-

-que decisión tomaste padre...-dijo mirando a su padre

-la desaficione es que...-

-ya dile papa...-dijo hanabi ansiosa

-en eso voy, así que no me interrumpas..-dijo-..bien lo que te decía es que..te concedo la mano de mi hija...

-...-

-..-

-...-

-no me dirán nada, ustedes querían casarse...-dijo-..o es que ya se arrepintieron...

-NO, no señor es que todo esto es tan...tan...-

-inesperado...-dijo complementando lo que decía su novio

-bueno pues lo es pero la felicidad de mis hijas, pero si la tuya es naruto...no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión..-sonrió

-...-

-gracias, gracias...-dijo abrazando a su padre

-si gracias señor por darme la mano de hinata...-dijo también abrazándolo-..ahora podemos ser felices...

Hanabi quedo sorprendida ver como naruto lo abrazaba sin decirle nada o eso pensaba hasta que...

-de nada pero ya me puedes soltar...-dijo molestándose-..si no me sueltas mocoso te juro que cambiare de opinión..

Ambos se separaron de el...

-bien espero que sean felices...-sonrió

-así sera se lo prometo señor...-rió-..hinata sera la mas feliz del mundo...

-eso espero y si la haces llorar te juro que te matare...-dijo amenazándolo

_**-te dije que seria tu sombra...-**_

-le juro que jamas sucederá...-

-no jures cumple con tu palabra ahora en adelante...-

-así sera...-sonrió

-bien hanabi vamos que tenemos mucho que organizar...-dijo saliendo de la sala

-claro...-dijo siguiéndolo

Ya que quedaron solos...

-lo logramos princesa nos casaremos...-

-estoy tan feliz naruto-kun...-dijo-..pronto seré tu esposa...pero cuando nos casaremos...

-pon la fecha...-

-pero tenemos que estar de acuerdo los dos...-

-buen punto...veamos...-lo pensó-..que tal en tres meses...

-etto...estaba pensando como en cinco meses, tenemos que prepararnos para la boda y tu para que seas hokage...-

-tienes razón entonces sera en cinco meses...-sonrió

-estas seguro...-dijo dudando

-por supuesto, ya cuento los días para que despiertes a mi lado...-

-yo también...-sonrió

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Los preparativos de la boda**_

**.**


	6. Capitulo Seis:Los Preparativos de la Bod

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Seis: Los Preparativos de la Boda**

Cinco meses después...

-todo esta preparado para la ceremonia...-

-por supuesto padre...-sonrió

-y donde esta tu hermana...-

-en el cementerio, dijo que quería ver a nuestra madre...-dijo nostalgicamente-..y neji-nissan...

-ya veo es bueno para relajarse un poco...-

-...-

Tocaron la puerta...

-iré a ver padre...-se dirigios ala puerta

Al abrir eran las amigas de hinata...

-hola hanabi-chan..esta hinata...-dijo con una sonrisa sakura

-no esta...-

-y justo hoy en el día de su boda, y en donde esta...-

-fue hacer algo importante...-sonrió

-bueno, entonces la esperaremos aquí..-y se sentó en la sala

-¿?..-

-estas segura de eso ino...-

-por supuesto, están conmigo verdad...-

-claro...-dijeron las demás

-como quieran, solo espero que no se sorprenda...-dijo-..iré a preparar la recepción...

-te acompaño...-

-claro, ¿como era tu nombre?...-pregunto

-temari..vamos o no...-

-si...-

Ambas chicas se fueron dejando a las cuatro en la sala...

-solo espero que no tarde...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En el cementerio..

-me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

_-no estas sola...-_

-se que no, pero me hace falta mi madre y mi primo neji...-

_-hinata-sama, siempre estaré con usted...-_

-neji-nissan...-

_-al menos estoy mas tranquilo de que seas feliz, al menos ahora que darás un paso muy importante...-_

-...-

_-al menos el baka de naruto se enamoro perdidamente de ti...-_

-...-

_-sabes que hable con el en este mismo lugar...-_

-enserio...-y el asintió-..¿cuando fue eso?..

_-cuatro años atrás, en este mismo lugar...-dijo-..y lo que paso fue..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-ahora que todo ha terminado, siento que me falta algo mas...-_

_-lo que te falta es el amor...-_

_-neji...-se sorprendió verlo_

_-hola pero no mes has respondido...-_

_-bueno, ¿amor..?-se sorprendió-..claro eso es lo que necesito..._

_-claro que si sabes que mi prima te ama a pesar de todo...de tal forma que se sacrificaría una y mil veces por ti...-_

_-hinata...es cierto..-_

_-pero tu la amas a ella...-dijo-..dime naruto amas a hinata-sama que morirías por ella...-_

_Se quedo pensando..._

_-pues me gusta estar a su lado, pasamos muchas veces juntos..-dijo-..me gusta cuando se sonroja..y me encantan sus ojos y lo linda que se ve con su ropa habitual..._

_-la amas...-_

_-bueno...-se sonrojo-..yo.._

_Neji sonrió a verlo sonrojado como a su prima..._

_-la amas y ahora se que sera feliz a tu lado..-sonrió-..se que el clan no estará de acuerdo..._

_-sabes que nada me ha detenido...-riendo_

_-lo se...-dijo-..solo te pido que la hagas feliz..-_

_-lo haré...-sonrió_

_._

* * *

><p><em>-y ahora te pido a ti que seas feliz..-dijo-..porque el es tu felicidad...<em>

-lo es...-con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-es tiempo de irme...cuídate mucho..-y desapareció_

-así lo haré te lo prometo...-dijo susurrándole al viento

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al llegar ala mansión...

-hasta que llegas, sabes las hora que es...-dijo molesta

-gomene sakura-chan es que tenia algo importante que hacer...-sonrió

-ya no te enojes con ella, anda vamos tenemos mucho que arreglar...-

-si vamos te veras hermosa para tu naruto-kun...-dijo riendo

-ino-chan...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-que es la verdad no ansiabas el día de tu boda...-

-y que tu padre lo aceptara en la familia...-dijo-..ademas ya es hokage..

-ya chicas tenemos que arreglar a hinata-chan para su boda...-dijo-..no todos los días te casa y ademas tu vestido esta hermoso...

-es cierto manos ala obra...-

**-0-0-0-**

Tres horas después...

Se veía radiante con un maquillaje al tono de su piel un poco de color su pelo en un peinado tipo panocha y con un vestido increíblemente hermoso...

-te vez preciosa...-

-no crees que es mucho maquillaje..y si...-

-que dices te ves hermosa amiga...-

-si..y mas quedara encantado es naruto al ver ala princesa que se llevara al altar...-sonrió

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una celebración **_**_única_**

**.**


	7. Capitulo Siete:Una Celebración Unica

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Siete: Una Celebración ****Única**

-hinata estas lista...-dijo entrando-..estas preciosa hija

-gracias...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron

Las chicas solo sonrieron...

-pueden dejarme con mi hija a solas...-

-pero es que...-

-claro vamos chicas su padre quiere hablar con ella...-

-pero faltan algunos toques...-

-vamos tenemos mucho que hacer...-dijo-..anda...

-esta bien...-

Ya que los dejaron solos...

-eres el mismo reflejo de tu madre...-dijo-..tan hermosa...

-gracias...-

-este es un paso muy importante para ustedes, solo deseo que nada los separe...-

-...-

-a parte de tu hermana tu también eres lo mas importante y solo busco su felicidad...-dijo

-lo se padre pero...-

-lo que deseo es que sean felices...-

-...-

-solo prométeme que estarás bien y que jamas sentirás insegura de ti misma...-

-jamas la sentiré ahora soy feliz padre...-

-lo se...-sonrió-..mi pequeña hinata, dulce y tierna con un corazón único de dar amor y comprensión...

-también soy fuerte padre...-sonrió

-mas de lo que creí, tanto que pudiste con esa guerra...-dijo-..por un minuto creí que morirías...

-si, si no hubiera sido por neji-nissan..-sus ojos se veían cristalinos-..yo hubiera muerto y no el...

Una lagrima salio de sus ojos...

-sabes entre naruto y tu lo cambiaron y el te protegió mas de lo que pensaba...-mientras le limpiaba la lagrima de su hija

-lo se...-sollozando

-desde el cielo neji esta feliz..-sonrió-..de que tu seas que tu madre..

-padre...-no dejaba de llorar

-no llores hija, se te borrara el maquillaje...-rió

-lo siento...-dijo con la mirada abajo-..no puedo evitarlo...

-pequeña hinata...-y abrazo a su hija

**-0-0-0-**

-que están haciendo en la puerta...-dijo seria

-oyes no asustes, no ves que esto es un momento conmovedor...-

-eso es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas...-dijo alzando una ceja

-es mi casa...-y le saco la lengua

Se molesto...

-chica inmadura...-

-tengo nombre sabes...-dijo molesta-..es tan difícil mi nombre...soy hanabi..

-ya temari este es un momento muy conmovedor...-dijo-..y viéndote bien hanabi no te has arreglado todavía...

-no es necesario yo me pondré cualquier ropa...-

-es necesario te arreglaremos...-sonrió con malicia

-no..no...-

-esto sera divertido...-

-no esperen chicas...-dijo nerviosa

-no sera tan malo, tenemos que ponerte hermosa...-

-...-

Y entraron al cuarto de hanabi...

**-0-0-0-**

-espero que tus amigas te arreglen en maquillaje...-dijo-..no esperas que tu futuro esposo te vea así...

-...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-ya no llores mas, hoy es un día muy importante para ti...-

-tienes razón padre..-sonrió

-te veo en unas hora...-antes de salir del cuarto-..se feliz hija...

-lo haré...-

Al quedar sola...

-seré feliz padre...lo prometo...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En el departamento...

Naruto no dejaba de caminar en círculos...

-deja de dar vueltas quieres...-dijo molesto a ver que no paraba

-como no dar vuelta míralo jamas lo he visto tan nervioso..-rió-..esto es sorprendente...

-animo naruto-kun, ¡TU LLAMA DEBE SER FUERTE!..-grito

-cayate...-

-ya ya pero tranquilo ademas hinata-chan no se arrepentiría...-dijo-..o si...

-me ponen mas nervioso...-dijo sin dejar de caminar

-al menos naruto-kun esta listo...-

-esperemos que hinata haga lo correcto al casarse contigo...-dijo serio

-que malo eres teme...-y se sentó

-tranquilo...-y se arreglo los lentes-..todo saldrá bien...

-hazle caso a shino...siempre tiene razón...-

-ustedes creen que..-dijo serio-..que su clan al fin me haya aceptado...

-si su padre te acepto y es el líder...-

-si, pero el consejo no estuvieron muy de acuerdo cuando me puso a prueba...-

-debe ser por kurama...-pensó sasuke viendo la preocupación de su amigo

-animo estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien...-sonrió-..ademas tu eres la felicidad para hinata-chan, neji lo supo siempre...

-neji...-

-tu lo cambiaste naruto-kun, gracias a ti el pudo ser libre del sello del pájaro...-

-es cierto..-dijo serio-..neji es libre ahora...

-pero no esta aquí, al menos para...-

-ya basta dobe, hoy es un día muy importante en tu vida...-dijo-..y te mereces ser feliz...

-es cierto..tu has hecho feliz a todos...-

-...-

-se feliz...-

-gracias chicos...-sonrió

-te veremos en la ceremonia...-

Todos salieron del departamento...

_**-aun sigues dudando sobre el consejo del clan...-**_

-si tengo la sensación de que jamas le agradare...-

_**-al único que le debes agradar es a tu futuro suegro...-dijo-..y a quien le importa lo que digan los demás...**_

-es cierto..-sonrió-..vamos que tengo que ir a mi boda...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión hyuga...

En la habitación...

-lloraste...-

-...-

-se te arruino el maquillaje...-

-ya chicas eso se puede arreglar, ademas esta preciosa...-

-bien hay que arreglarla...

20 minutos...

-sin duda soy buena cuando se trata de arreglar...-

-esta preciosa y lista para tu boda...-

-gracias...-sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse

-hagas lo que hagas no vayas a llorar...-dijo-..se arruinara el maquillaje otra ver...

-gomene...-

-ya ya anda vamos que todos nos esperan...-

-yo bajare en unos minutos...-sonrió

-de acuerdo...-dijo-vamos chicas...

Al salir las amigas...

-solo espero que salga bien...-pensó viendo la ventana

**-0-0-0-**

-wow que diferente te vez naruto...-

-je gracias...-con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-y donde esta ese pelo rebelde...-dijo-..viéndote bien te vez increíble..

-...-

-es solo por un rato, ya veras que tendrás tu pelo de siempre...-sonrió

-espero que si...-rió

-es el momento de que comience la ceremonia...-

-bien todos a sus lugares...-

Los invitados se arreglaron a sus lugares...

-iré por mi hija permiso...-y subió las escaleras

**-0-0-0-**

-ya estas lista...-dijo al abrir la puerta

-si, espérame un poco padre...-

-claro...-y cerro la puerta

Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta...

-lista...-sonrió

Caminaron hacia el la ceremonia, al llegar todos se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares...

-estas preciosa...-dijo mirándola

-gracias...-con sus mejillas sonrojadas-..pero ese no eres tu...

Con su mano le desarreglo el pelo dejandoselo como lo tenia siempre..

-ahora si...-dijo-..ese es el naruto-kun...

Naruto solo sonrió...

-es momento de comenzar la ceremonia...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Ya que toda la ceremonia concluyo ahora ya eran esposos...

-muchas esfericidades...-y abrazo a su amiga

-gracias...-sonrió

-y tu cuídala mucho, si veo que la haces sufrir te juro que...-puso un puño

-...-nervioso

-tranquila ya sabe lo que le pasara al dobe...-

-bien ya estas advertido...-

Todos sus amigos lo felicitaron y empezando la fiesta...

-te parece ir a otro lado...-tomo su mano

-¿a donde?..-pregunto

-confía en mi, hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar...-sonrió-..entonces vamos...

-si...-

Sin que se diera cuenta la gente ellos se alejaron de la fiesta...

**-0-0-0-**

En un lugar apartado de todos...

-es hermosa la vista naruto-kun...-

-sabia que te gustaría, siempre venia aquí a pensar o a relajarme un poco...-

Ella solo sonrió...

-crees que tu clan algún día le agrade...-dijo serio

-pues...-

-se que no pero nada nos separara ahora ¿cierto?...-sonrió

-si...-sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Y la abrazo por la espalda...

-te amo...-

-y yo a ti...-volteo a verlo a los ojos

El le tomo del rostro y le dio un beso corto, cerro sus ojos y puso su frente con la de ella..

-ahora tu eres la razón por la cual yo viva y te haré inmensamente feliz...-

-soy feliz ahora..-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejilla-..igual tu eres mi vida, y haré lo necesario para que seamos felices...

Naruto sonrió y le dio otro beso corto y posaron su mirada hacia el horizonte aun abrazados con un futuro prometedor...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Mientras en la celebración...

-y...¿donde esta los novios?...-pregunto

-...-

-de seguro por ahí disfrutando de su compañía...-sonrió

-ya no pueden hacer nada..-dijo sonriendo la rubia-..ahora ya son esposos...

-...-

-es cierto ahora que hay paz en konoha ya no hay nada por preocuparse...-

-muy cierto señorita...-dijo serio-..todo debe ser como siempre...

Los demás sonrieron y siguieron con la fiesta...

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_La noche de bodas_**

**.**


	8. Capitulo Ocho:La Noche de Bodas

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, ¡advertencia! contiene un lemon aunque no soy buena con esto...solo haré este ya no habrá mas en mis ****capítulos**

**Contiene una canción llamada:**

_**Na wo motsu hito he**_

_**by**_

**_RYTHEM_**

**Espero que les guste y comenten sus comentarios me inspira a seguir escribiendo...bueno disfruten este capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Ocho: La Noche de Bodas **

Mientras...

En un pequeño departamento...

La luna daba un rayo tan delicado a su cara tal que naruto no se pudo contener y la beso de una manera dulce, a lo cual la chica le respondió de una manera similar. Se separaron solo para que el viera lo hermosa que era, la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, ella se dejo llevar hacia el cuerpo...

-este sera un paso importante para los dos..-dijo-..lo sabes verdad...

Hinata asintió...

-si no estas lista para esto, yo sabre esperarte...-

-no es necesario...-su sonrojo era mas notorio-..yo..yo quiero..quiero estar contigo..

-¿estas segura?...-dijo mirándola a los ojos-..sabes que si es por ti esperaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario...

-yo..estoy segura..quiero amarte mas de lo que te amo...-con el mismo sonrojo-..y que tu me ames..

El solo sonrió...y la beso una vez mas...

-yo ya te amo...-sonrió-..no te preocupes seré cuidadoso...

_Dare no mono demo nai hoshizora_  
><span><em> Yadosu hikari wa itsumo dare ka no negai<em>

De un momento a otro el dulce beso se transformo en un beso apasionado que pedía mas a cada instante que continuaba...Fue inevitable que las manos de naruto comenzaran a recorrer la espalda de su ahora esposa de una manera insistente ambos se movían por la habitación hasta que la aprisiono a una esquina, los besos eran mas intensos y poco a poco el joven comenzaba a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella buscando con desesperación encontrarse con la suya...En tanto sus labios estaban ocupados las manos de el comenzaron a buscar algo mas que solo la dulce espalda de la chica, su mano comenzó a acariciar la pierna delicadamente por el vestido de novia, subió la pierna a su cadera y de una manera un poco mas rápida comenzó a acariciarla buscando el delicioso fruto...

_Dare no mono demo nai kimi no kokoro_  
><span><em> Yadosu hikari wa itsumo yami no hitomi<em>

En ese momento hinata se sintió insegura...cosa que su esposo lo sintió y se detuvo...

-podemos detenernos si es lo que deseas...-

Se sintió mal consigo misma que sentía que lloraría...

-princesa, sabes que no te obligaría a nada...-dijo-..me crees verdad...

-s...si-

-es mejor que regresemos ala celebración...-

Se alejo unos centímetros de ella acomodándose el traje...

_solo prométeme que estarás bien y que jamas sentirás insegura de ti misma..._

-vamos o se hará tarde...-dijo empezando a caminar pero ella lo detuvo

-h..hay que c..continuar...-se sonrojaba-..por favor...

-no quiero que te sientas obligada...-

-no es eso..-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada-..yo te amo y quiero demostrártelo...-

Le toco la mejilla sonrojada y beso sus labios...

-yo también te amo...-dijo volviéndola a besar

_Kirei na mono bakari wo oikakete_  
><span><em> Ano goro na ni wo yume miteta no ka na<em>

Continuando donde se había quedado, comenzó asi a tocarlo delicadamente y a estimularlo por encima de las pantis que aun poseía la chica...Hinata comenzó a emitir sonidos de placer que hacían que los movimientos de su mano fueran mas rápido obteniendo gemidos cada vez continuos...Sus manos dejaron por un momento esa parte tan sensible para ir la despojando poco a poco de sus prendas, el vestido que traía puesto de un momento a otro termino en el suelo y ahora sus manos se enfocarían en ir a un lugar que había deseado desde hace tiempo...Entre tanta excitación y emoción ella comenzó a buscar más de el bajo su chaleco y playera la cual sin mucho esfuerzo termino junto con el vestido que estaba en el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a tocar ese fuerte pecho causado sensaciones inexplicables en el, sus labios comenzaron a buscar algo más que sus dulces besos para pasar a ese cuello tan blanco y terso, su lengua comenzó a rozar delicadamente el cuello de su esposa mientras sus manos estimulaban los tersos pechos, esto le causaba un placer desconocido puesto que con cada roce de sus manos gemía con placer...

_Samayoi nayami tohou ni kureta toki ni wa_  
><span><em> Me wo tojite<em>  
><span><em> Hitotsu no namae kizamareta mune shinjite<em>  
><span><em> Michinaki uta wo utaou<em>  
><span><em> Na wo motsu hito e<em>  
><span><em> Kimi e<em>

El no pudo esperar más y de una manera logro despojar la de lo que separaba a sus manos de esos pechos que deseaba, arranco su sostén y lo dejo a un lado...Habiendo hecho esto sus manos se apoderaron de esos pechos que jamás habían sido tocados, su lengua seguía recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo el cual mordió con lujuria y deseo mientras que su mano estimulaba sus pechos y pellizcando de una manera picara los pezones haciendo que estos al contacto se erizaran...

-na..naruto...-

Al escuchar su nombre sonrió al ver que le estaba gustando lo que le hacia...

_ Dare no mono demo nai suiheisen_  
><span><em> Nami no kodou wa itsumo dare no sakebi<em>

Los besos eran más intensidad que antes mordiendo levemente su labio inferior causando una ráfaga de emociones en la chica que suavemente fue colocada en su cama. Naruto la vio con ese destello con el que la veía todas las noches alumbrada por la luna, su mirada aun inocente veía a su amado combinado con deseo y excitación, comenzó a bersarla pasando por su mentón , bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula donde se detuvo para lamer con excitación ese delicado espacio que se forma los suspiros de deseo de hinata, su lengua continuo su camino llegando hasta el vientre , un vientre plano y deseable para cualquier hombre pero este delicioso vientre era de él y solo para él, su lengua comenzó a tomar posesión de cada parte y fue bajando lentamente hasta que se topo con un último obstáculo la panti que aun continuaba ahí...

_ Dare no mono demo nai kimi no mirai_  
><span><em> Mune no kodou wa itsumo kimi no sakebi<em>

Sus labios dejaron de rozar su blanca piel para pasar a remover ese obstáculo que lo separaba de ese fruto prohibido, con una rapidez logro su objetivo, había despojado a la chica de toda prenda que le obstruyera el camino hacia ese fruto por el cual estaba ansioso...Hinata en un suspiro entre cortado pronunciaba su nombre con dificultad lo que hacía que se excitara mas y deseara probar por fin, se aproximo a probar la fruta que deseaba, cada vez mas y mas, entro en ella probando una delicia desconocida hasta ese momento para él, mientras más probaba ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y pronunciaba su nombre con mas exalto...

Una vez probado ese delicioso fruto volvió para admirar ese cuerpo perfecto e indefenso y besar de nuevo esos labios que pedían más de él , mordiendo el labio de ella llevándola al cielo mientras sus manos estimulaban con deseo su sexo, el joven le advirtió que sentiría algo dentro de ella pues la empezaría a acostumbrar a él, así que introdujo dos dedos y después 3, y con un rítmico vaivén ella estaba llegando a su punto máximo...

_ Jidai wo koete kawara nai kotoba ni_  
><span><em> Ittai nani wo mitsukete yukou ka<em>

Una vez acostumbrada a eso el la sentó en sus piernas y en ese momento hinata sintió algo cerca de su sexo, en un instante llena de deseo ella se encontraba encima de el buscando despejarlo de las prendas que aun poseía para encontrarse con su miembro, una vez despojado la joven vio el miembro y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él y comenzó a estimularle con ambas manos, por primera vez escucho un gemido de el que no podía conterlo acto seguido lo lamió de arriba abajo primero de una manera suave pero el chico pedía mas y que no se detuviera a lo cual ella asintió provocándole mas placer...

_ Kakaeta yami ni tsubusare sou na toki ni wa_  
><span><em> Hito yasumi<em>  
><span><em> Namida ni obore waraeta nara sore de ii<em>  
><span><em> Chiisana uta wo okuruyo<em>  
><span><em> Na wo motsu hito e<em>  
><span><em> Kimi e<em>

Llegado casi al punto máximo el le pregunto:

-¿Estas lista?..-

Ella asintió con una mirada..

-sabes que esto dolerá verdad...-dijo y hinata asintió-..tranquila seré muy cuidadoso..

Se coloco sobre ella mientras su miembro buscaba un punto para poder entrar en ella y con leves embestidas comenzó a entrar en ella de una manera sutil para no lastimar la hinata se aferro a la espalda de el enterrándole las uñas a cada embestida, pasaron de embestidas leves pero fueron aumentando finalmente una repentina logro hacer que un liquido delicado saliera de la chica de esa manera no había duda de que ella era suya para siempre...Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos blancos...

-creo que no fui muy cuidadoso...-dijo-..siento eso princesa...

-no...está bien...-

-te amo..-

-yo también te amo naruto-kun..- dijo con su último aliento del día y después cayó exhausta sobre su pecho

_ Saa susumou_  
><span><em> Nani mo moteru kono te no mama demo<em>  
><span><em> Tada isshouken mei ni hikare hikare chiisana mayoibito<em>  
><span><em> Michi naki uta wo hajime you<em>  
><span><em> Na wo motsu hito e<em>  
><span><em> Kimi e<em>

Unos minutos después...

-creo que tu padre me odiara después de que nos fuéramos sin avisar...-

-no creo, ademas es nuestra luna de miel..-con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-es cierto...-

Hinata sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios de su esposo...

-sabes estaba pensando que si no vamos a ese lugar que te conté la otra vez...-

-¿que lugar...?-pregunto

-ese que te dije que era el mas hermoso que había visto...-

-...-

-entonces vamos a ese lugar...-

-esta lejos de casa...-dijo abrazándolo mas

-pues si, pero solo seremos tu y yo...-sonrió-..y el hermoso lago..

-¿hay un lago...?-pregunto y el asintió-..y cuando iríamos...

-mañana en la tarde...-dijo-..te parece bien...

-si, así me despediré de mi padre antes de irnos...-

-claro...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al día siguiente...

En la mansión hyuga...

-se van de viaje...-

-que emoción, ¿y cuando se van?...-

-hoy en la tarde...-dijo algo nervioso

-¿¡HOY!?..-gritaron sorprendidos

-si, ademas somos esposos verdad princesa...-

Hinata solo asintió nerviosa...

-bueno solo espero que se cuiden mucho en el camino chicos...-

-por supuesto señor...-dijo-..me despediré de los amigos, princesa nos vemos en la salida de konoha...

-si...-

Le dio un corto beso...

-te estaré esperando...-dijo

Y se marcho...

**-0-0-0-**

En las calles de konoha...

-hola chicos...-dijo sonriendo

-se desaparecieron toda la noche donde estaban...-dijo molesta

-bueno pues...-sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse

-no tienes que explicarme ya me imagino a que...-

-...-

-solo vine a despedirme...-dijo-..hinata y yo nos iremos...

-es normal eso en las parejas casadas...-

El solo sonrió...

-les deseo lo mejor, solo espero que lleguen al bautizo de hiro...-

-esperemos no tardar mucho...-

-eso espero...-sonrió-..tengo que irme...

Ya que quedaron solos...

-sera raro no verte...-

-si...-

-no tendré a quien molestar y llamarlo dobe...-sonrió

-konoha estará tranquila sin mi...-

-eso es cierto, espero que nuestro hokage vuelva de su viaje...-dijo-..si tarda tendrá mucho trabajo...

-esperemos que no...-bromeo

En ese momento chocaron sus manos en un puño...

-suerte dobe...-sonrió

-igual tu teme..su futuro bebe los hará excelentes padres...-

-esperemos que si...-

Ambos sonrieron y separaron sus manos...

-nos vemos...-

Sasuke solo lo vio alejarse...

-este sera un increíble año...-pensó viendo alejarse mas su amigo

**-0-0-0-**

En la mansión hyuga...

-la casa no sera lo mismo que ti onechan...-dijo tristemente

-vamos solo serán unos meses, y podrás visitarme o yo los visitare...-

-lo prometes...-

-por supuesto...-

Las dos se abrazaron...y al separarse...

-te deseo lo mejor hinata, te lo mereces...-dijo

-igual tu onechan...-

Ya que quedo con su padre...

-cuídate mucho padre...-

-igual tu, mi pequeña y tierna hinata...-sonrió

Ella también sonrió...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la tarde...

-lista...-dijo extendiendo su mano

-si..-

-volveremos a casa, solo serán unos meses...-

-lo se...es que todo es tan nuevo para mi...-

-entiendo esto es un cambio para los dos...-dijo-..y todo sera increíble...

-si...-dijo extendiendo su mano entrelazando sus dedos

Caminaron saliendo de la aldea a conocer un mundo lleno de esperanza...

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_La noticia_**

**.**


	9. Capitulo Nueve:La Noticia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Nueve: La Noticia**

Dos Anos Después ...

En una mañana como cualquier otra el sol brillaba, la brisa corría por la ventana de aquella habitación...con una vista increíblemente hermosa y perfecta..hasta que ...

Se sintió un malestar y entro al baño, unos minutos después ...

-al menos no lo desperté ...- pensó

Ya que estaba lista salio de la habitación ...

Una media hora después el despertó al no sentir ese calor y al abrir sus ojos se percato de que su tierna y amada esposa no estaba...

-seguramente esta en la cocina...-pensó

Sin mas se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse...

**-0-0-0-**

En la cocina...

Preparando como siempre el desayuno cuando sintió otro mareo mas fuerte que el anterior que se recargo de la mesa con una mano cerrando sus ojos fuertemente hasta que pasara...

-que es lo que me pasa...-pensó

Respiro lentamente tratando de que su mareo se calmara un poco...

-estas bien princesa...-dijo al entrar ala cocina viéndola recargarse

-si...-sonrió

-¿estas segura?...-pregunto

-estoy segura naruto-kun, a lo mejor fue algo que comí anoche...-

-amor si anoche apenas probaste bocado...-dijo-..podemos ir al medico...

-no es necesario..-dijo y se puso derecha-..¿vez? ya estoy bien...

-al menos prométeme que iras al medico,no quiero que nada te pase...-

-nada me pasara...-sonrió-..ya veras que me sentiré bien...

-quiero estar seguro de ello por favor...-mirándola a los ojos

-esta bien...iré en la tarde estas de acuerdo...-pasando su mano en su mejilla

-lo estoy...-sonrió

Se acerco mas a su esposa cuando estaba a punto de besarla...la miro con su mejillas sonrojadas esperando el beso...

-¿quieres que te bese? ¿cierto?..-pregunto y ella asintió con su sonrojo

Naruto sonrió y le dio su beso...disfrutando cada minuto probando los deliciosos labios de su esposa...

-te amo...-

-y yo a ti...-sonrió-..tengo que terminar de hacer la comida...

-mmm...solo unos minutos amor...-rogó

-¿no tienes hambre?...-pregunto

-no de comida exactamente mas tengo de otra cosa...-con una sonrisa sexy

Cosa que a hinata la derretía...

-se te hará tarde...-

-...-

-si quieres en la tarde te llevo algo rico en la oficina...-sonrió

-me parece bien entonces...-dijo-..la esperare con ansias...

-bien, nos vemos en la tarde...-

-pero antes iras al medico cierto...-

-iré ya te lo había prometido recuerdas...-rió

-muy cierto señora uzumaki...-le dio un corto beso-..me voy...

-...-

-te amo...-

-yo también...-con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Le dio un beso mas y desapareció en una nube de humo...

Continuo preparando la comida cuando sintió otro mareo y con nauseas que entro al baño...unos minutos después...

-esto no es normal...-susurro para si-..tendré que ir al medico esta tarde..

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la oficina hokage..

-es un buen reporte sai...-

-gracias naruto-kun, y como vas en estos dos años...-

-bien, estoy feliz por todo aunque...-

-¿aunque?..-pregunto

-en estos días he visto a hinata muy mal...-

-y que es lo que tiene...-

-no se, pero se marea muy seguido...la siento muy débil casi no come..-dijo-..me preocupa que tenga algo malo...

-han ido al medico...-

-ira esta tarde espero que lo haga...-

-no te preocupes debe ser por algo...-

-espero que no sea nada malo..-dijo serio-..sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido...

-vamos no te desanimes naruto-kun...-

-...-

-ya veras que todo saldrá bien..-

-gracias, creo que daré una vuelta...-

-te acompaño...-

-bueno...-

**-0-0-0-**

En las calles de konoha..

-que tranquila mañana no crees...-

-lo es y ahora es mas tranquila de lo usual...-

-si...-

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron ala academia en ese mismo columpio...

-en este mismo lugar...-pensó

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-sabes estaba pensando...-_

_-¿en que naruto-kun?...-pregunto con sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_-bueno como estamos comprometidos...he pensado, ¿cuantos hijos desearías tener hinata?..-sonrió_

_Esa pregunta la sorprendió..._

_-p..pu..pues...-sus nervios era notorio y su sonrojo igual-..los q..que tu d...de..deseas t..te..tener n...na..naruto-kun.._

_Naruto sonrió que la abrazo por la espalda..._

_-siempre deseas lo que los demás quieren...-susurro en su oído_

_Su sonrojo cada vez era mas notorio..._

_-te amo cada día mas...-_

_-...-_

_-si llegáramos a tener un bebe..desearía que fuera como tu...-dijo recargando su cabeza en su hombro_

_-¿como yo?..¿porque?..-pregunto_

_-por tu belleza y pureza, y lo buena que eres en las batallas...-_

_-¿crees que soy buena?..-pregunto y el asintió-..no creo que lo sea..._

_-¿porque piensas eso princesa?..-pregunto abrazándola mas_

_-yo..yo soy débil, y no te di todo el valor que necesitabas..-su lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla sonrojada_

_-en eso te equivocas...-dijo volteándola-..me diste todo el valor necesario para que pudiera acabar con el junto con sasuke..._

_-pero...-_

_-y que cada día que pasamos juntos hiciste que te empezara amar de verdad, y ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti es un amor de verdad y decirte te amo me hace sentir una dicha...-sonrió_

_-na..naruto-kun yo...-susurro_

_-shss...-puso un dedo en sus labios-..no me digas mas, con que nos amemos basta para seguir adelante...-sonrió-..¿no lo crees princesa?.._

_-si..-sus lagrimas seguía resbalando por sus mejillas_

_-te amo con todo mi ser...-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas-..eres mi única razón de ser..._

_-y tu la mía...-sonrió_

_Se besaron dejándose llevar por el amor que sentían mutuamente, disfrutando cada roce de ambos labios..._

_._

* * *

><p>Sonrió al recordarlo...<p>

-entonces cualquier cosa se puede remediar...-decía

-creo que volveré ala oficina..nos veremos después...-y se marcho

-claro...-sonrió-..no hay duda que el amor cambia a las personas...

****≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦****

En la tarde...

En el hospital...

-en que puedo servirle hinata-sama...-dijo una asistente del hospital

-bueno pues...-

-yo la atiendo..-dijo-..cuanto tiempo sin vernos hinata..estas mas linda que la ultima vez que nos vimos..

-lo mismo pienso yo...sakura-chan..-sonrió

-dos años sin vernos...ese naruto no te dejaba salir...-bromeo

-...-

-cambiando de tema a que tenemos esta agradable visita al hospital...-

-bueno pues...-mirando a otras personas

-debe ser algo muy intimo...ven pasa aquí...-dijo abriendo la puerta de un consultorio

Al entrar...

-ahora me puedes decir que es lo que tienes...-

-me he sentido mal...-

-¿y que sientes?..-pregunto

-tengo mareos y nauseas...-dijo-..y crees que sea algo malo...

-no creo pero para que estés tranquila te examinare...-dijo-..¿te parece bien?..

-claro...-

Usando un tipo de chakra medico la examino de pies a cabeza cuando sintió un tipo de poder que ya conocía perfectamente de quien era...sin duda hay una vida dentro de su amiga...

-ya esta...-sonrió

-¿sabes que es lo que tengo?..-pregunto

-por supuesto...-dijo-..hay una pequeña personita que te hace sentirte mal...-le toco el estomago

-¿personita? eso significa que...-pensó

Sakura sonrió...

-lo que significa que tendrá a un mini naruto...-dijo-..amiga estas embarazada...

-¿un bebe?..-dijo sorprendida-..tendremos un..

-si tendrás un bebe felicidades...-y abrazo a su amiga que estaba muy sorprendida

Una pequeñas lagrimas salia de los ojos de hinata...

-gracias por esta noticia sakura-chan...-dijo limpiándose sus lagrimas-..yo estoy..

-es normal esto en las madres primerizas...-

-seré mama...-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Sakura solo sonreía...

**-0-0-0-**

Al salir del hospital...

Su mano pasaba por su estomago con una ternura un nuevo ser llegaría a sus vidas...

-solo espera que papa lo sepa..-susurro sonriendo

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a casa...

-es cierto tengo que llevarle comida a naruto-kun..-dijo-..espero que no haya comido nada...

En un traste puso un poco de comida y salio de la mansión donde vivía con su amado esposo naruto..

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la oficina...

-al fin termine con este informe...que cansado...-dijo poniendo su cabeza por detrás de la silla y cerro sus ojos

**_-que extraño...-_**

-que cosa es extraño a parte de ti...-

_**-bueno pues se...-**_

Pero tocaron la puerta...

-pase...-

Al entrar era su esposa...una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios...

-hola, te traje algo de comer...-sonrió

-gracias...-

Movió todos los papeles revisados...hinata saco su traste de comida...que le dio un bocado...

-como siempre es la mejor comida del mundo...-sonrió-..sin duda eres la mejor esposa...sin duda tengo suerte por haberme escogido..

Ella solo sonreía...

-y tu ya comiste algo...-

-si en casa...-mintió no había comido nada

-espero que hayas comido algo...-dijo-..por cierto..-dejando de comer-..fuiste al medico..

-si...-

-y que es lo que tienes...-

Una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír...

-que pasa princesa...-dijo preocupase verla así-..¿todo bien?..

-si..es que es algo que...-

-princesa sea lo que sea dímelo me muero de preocupación...-

Ella camino hacia donde estaba su esposo que tomo su mano y la puso en su estomago...

-hinata es lo que estoy pensando...-dijo sorprendido con una pequeña sonrisa

-si...seremos padres naruto-kun..-

Naruto se paro de la silla y la abrazo y comenzó a girarla sin dejar de sonreír..

-es tan increíble amor...-dijo deteniéndose

-lo se...-sonrió

-por fin se cumple mi mayor sueño, tener mi propia familia...-pensó-..gracias hinata...

Volvió a girar abrazando a su esposa...

-te amo..te amo..-

Hinata sonreía..y cuando se detuvo...

-te prometo que nuestro hijo crecerá en un ambiente lleno de amor y esperanza...-

-lo se, porque tu eres el mejor hombre que he conocido..-

-estando juntos todo es perfecto...-

Beso sus labios deslizando así sus suaves labios al compás del otro...y al separarse lentamente puso su mano en el estomago moviendo la lentamente...

-te prometo pequeño..-mientras movía su mano en el estomago de su esposa-..que todo saldrá bien..-sonrió-..es una promesa..

Hinata sonrió y puso su mano con un poco de vergüenza entrelazándola con la de su esposo sonriendo por la misma dicha de ser padres...

**Continuará ...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Ese bebe en una amenaza para el clan_**

**.**


	10. Capitulo Diez:Ese Bebe es una Amenaza pa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Diez: Ese Bebe es una Amenaza para el Clan**

Una semana después...

-crees que a mi padre le agrade la noticia...-con su mano en su vientre

-por supuesto que si amor..-sonrió-..después de todo es su primer nieto o nieta..

-es cierto, pero tengo miedo de que...-

-tranquila todo saldrá bien...-dijo-..te lo prometo...

Ella sonrió...naruto puso su mano en el estomago de su esposa moviendo la tierna mente..

-sabes pequeño tendrás un abuelito muy serio..-

-naruto-kun...-

-pero no te dejes dejar por las apariencias...-rió-..sera el mejor abuelo que podrías tener...

-...-

-y tienes ala mama mas hermosa del mundo...-posando su mirada en ella

-...-sus mejillas se sonrojaba

-y tus abuelitos que están en el cielo...-poso la mirada por la ventana de la habitación-..te estarán cuidando siempre...

-naruto-kun..-toco su mejilla

-estoy bien, solo fue el momento que este pequeño me ha dado la dicha de ser feliz contigo..-

-lo se...llevarlo aquí..-poniendo su mano encima de su esposo entrelazando sus dedos-..ha sido la mejor dicha del mundo...

-por supuesto ya que nuestro hijo lleva sangre de ambos...-sonría

-cierto...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión hyuga...

En el campo de entrenamiento...

-sin duda tu hija es digna para ser la siguiente de ti...-

-lastima que sea la menor de tus hijas...-

-que intentas decirme...-dijo serio

-lo que piensas que siendo hija menor tu otra hija tomara su lugar...-

-desde que se caso con el portador de kurama, su apellido ha cambiado...-

-es cierto...-

-cambie o no su apellido mi hija seguirá siendo una digna hyuga...-

-...-

-...-

-..-

-aunque no lo crean hinata es mas fuerte de lo que piensan...-sonrió-..sin duda es digna de ser hyuga...

-si claro...-

-ponla en combate y sabrás que es débil, insignificante...-

-ya basta..hablan como si fuera cualquier cosa..-dijo molesto-..están hablando de mi hija y futura líder...

-si eso te dejamos que hagas...-sonrió con malicia

**-0-0-0-**

-¿crees que hinata sea...?-pregunto dudando

-dudas de la capacidad de tu hermana...-

-no es eso, es que el consejo de nuestro clan la llaman débil...-

-y tu te guías por lo que dicen los demás...-dijo-..y ¿que piensas de tu hermana?...

-ella es la mejor hermana que he tenido, es atenta y con un corazón puro...-

-ahí tienes tu respuesta, no ser dura no significa que tu hermana sea débil si no lo contrario...-

-...-

-hinata-sama es mas fuerte de lo que piensas...-

-es cierto, gracias por aclararme las cosas konohamaru...-sonrió

-de nada...-sonrió

-es tu turno hanabi...-

-ya voy padre, bueno nos vemos después...-

-por supuesto...-

Se marcho hacia su entrenamiento...

-suerte...-susurro

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión namikaze...

-y tu apellido seguirá siendo el mismo...o te lo cambiaras...-

-no lo había pensado, ahora que este pequeño llegara a nuestras vidas yo...-

-no es necesario que te lo cambies, ademas es el recuerdo de tu madre naruto-kun...-

-lo es, pero también el de mi padre...-dijo-..me lo cambiare pronto...

-...-

-por cierto no has comido nada...-sonrió-..así que vamos ala cocina por algo...

-es que no tengo hambre aun...-

-por favor princesa quiero que nuestro bebe este sano...-dijo mirándola-..y que tu estés bien...

-...-

-piensa en el y en ti...-

-esta bien pero sera poco...-

-de acuerdo...-sonrió

**-0-0-0-**

Al entrar ala cocina...Ya que la comida estaba lista y caliente el sirvió dos platos...

-esta caliente te cuidado...-

-no te preocupes tanto...-sonrió

-no me pidas eso porque sabes que es imposible no hacerlo...-

-...-

-vamos come algo si...-

-bien...-

Con una cuchara agarro un poco y le soplo, y empezó a comer...unos minutos después de que comieran hinata comenzó a tener sueño...

-cansada...-

-un poco iré a dormir...-

-de acuerdo con cuidado al subir las escaleras...-

-me tratas como si tuviera tres años..-dijo-..solo estoy embarazada...

-lo se pero no quiero que nada te pase...entiéndeme..-

-de acuerdo...-sonrió

Un beso corto se dieron en los labios...

-te amo naruto-kun...-con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-yo también te amo...-sonrió-..mas y mas..

Una pequeña sonrisa salio en los labios de hinata y subió las gradas dejándolo solo...

**_-...-_**

-que es lo que te pasa ahora...-

**_-sabes que pensara el consejo sobre el crió...-_**

-no se, aun no saben nada sobre nuestro bebe...-dijo-..ademas ya no importa si ellos lo quiera o no, el que me importa es que hiashi quiera a su futuro nieto o nieta...

**_-pueda ser...solo espero que el consejo no haga nada...-_**

-ni se lo permitiré...-

**_-tienes agallas, me agrada...-_**

-por defender a mi familia tendré todas las agallas necesarias...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión hyuga...

-has hecho el mejor de los esfuerzos...-

-gracias padre...-sonrió

-sin duda has aprendido muy bien pequeña...-

-...-

-el amor es una de las mejores cualidades que una persona tenga para ser fuerte...-

-¿tu crees que el amor te haga fuerte?..-pregunto

-no tengo duda de ello...-sonrió

-así como mi oni-chan..-dijo-..el amor por naruto-sama le dio la fuerza y valor de seguir luchando...

-exactamente...-

-entonces el amor cambia a las personas...-

-si pero para bien hanabi...-

Su hija solo sonrió...

**-0-0-0-**

En la tarde...

-¿como te fue?...-

-bien y a ti...-

-mas o menos pero no me quejo...-sonrió

-...-

-...-

-el amor cambia las personas...-dijo-..tu crees en eso konohamaru...

-claro, lo tengo presente...-

-sin duda mi one-chan es la mejor en todos los sentidos...-sonrió

-mas de lo que crees hanabi...-

Ambos sonrieron...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión namikaze...

Al subir ala habitación vio que su esposa dormía plácidamente...se acomodo en la cama sin despertarla y la abrazo...

-jamas pensé amar tanto a hinata...-poso sus labios en su frente

Y al despegar sus labios en la frente de su esposa vio su sonrojo..

-sin duda es la mas hermosa del mundo...-

Poso su mano el su estomago acariciándolo tierna mente...

-mi pequeño bebe...-sonrió-..prometo que no dejare que crezcas como crecí yo...

_**-hay no seas tan sentimental quieres...-**_

-no te metas con mis emociones...-

**_-mmm...pero deja de decir esas cosas...-_**

-eso quisieras...-sonrió

_**-...-**_

Sintió como hinata se movía y lo había abrazado...

-naruto-kun...-susurraba dormida

-sin duda eres lo mejor que me has pasado princesa...-

**-0-0-0-**

En la noche...

-crees que el bebe sea como los dos...-

-te lo aseguro princesa...-dijo-..solo espero que sea mas como tu..

-...-

-este es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida...-

-yo a veces pienso que es el mejor de los sueños y tengo miedo de despertar y todo sea mentira..-

-no es un sueño, nuestra vida es perfecta estando juntos...-

-...-

-nada malo pasara...-dijo-..te amo...

-y yo a ti...-

Un beso corto se dieron...

-es momento de dormir...-

Se acomodaron en la cama quedándose dormidos abrazados...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al día siguiente...

En la mansión hyuga...

-como dicen...-dijo sorprendido

-naruto-kun y yo tendremos un bebe...-

-es cierto...-

-no espere que fuera tan pronto para hacerme abuelo...-sonrió

-estas contento por la noticia padre...-

-como no estarlo, un digno heredero...-dijo-..tan digno como un namikaze...

-cierto...-

-es la mejor noticia hija...-

-lo se..-se toco el estomago tierna mente sin dejar de sonreír

-sin duda que eres tan parecida a tu madre...-pensó sonriendo

-creo que es hora de irnos a casa...-

-si...-

-nos vemos...y tu cuida bien de mi hija y de mi futuro nieto...-

-daría mi vida por ellos...-sonrió

-estoy seguro de ello...-

La pareja se marcharon...

-sin duda ese bebe los unirá mas...-pensó

**-0-0-0-**

Con el consejo...

-sabia que esto iba a pasar...-

-esto es malo muy malo...-

-nada va a pasar hinata es fuerte...-

-no es por tu hija, si no por lo que pasara después de eso...-

-¿que quieren decir?..-pregunto

-si ese niño no controla su poder todos estaremos en peligro...-dijo-..y nuevamente habrá otra guerra mas...

-no creen que exageran un poco..-dijo riendo

-no es de broma hiashi...-dijo-..ese bebe es una amenaza para el clan...

-vamos apenas se esta formando como puede ser un peligro un bebe...-dijo serio

-tiene poder de kurama...y si ese niño no llegara a controlarlo...-

-para eso tendrá a su padre para enseñarle eso...-

-...-

-espero que tengas razón hiashi, esperemos que ese bebe no se convierta una amenaza...-

-tranquilos todo saldrá bien...-

-eso espero...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión namikaze...

-crees que el clan este de acuerdo con nuestro bebe naruto-kun...-

-confió en que si princesa...-sonrió-..así que tranquila...

-si...-

Unos minutos después poso la vista a su esposa que se había quedado dormida...

-espero que no le hagan nada a hinata o al bebe, si no conocerán quien es naruto namikaze uzumaki...-pensó

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Ser el mejor papa para mi bebe_**

**.**


	11. Capitulo Once:Ser el mejor papa para mi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Once: **_Ser el mejor papa para mi bebe_****

Cinco meses han pasado...muchos cambios han pasado desde entonces...

-...-

-todo esta bien naruto-kun...-

-si solo pensaba...-sonrió

-¿en que?..-pregunto

-pensaba en lo hermosa que te vez con esa pancita...-

-me veo gorda verdad...-

-claro que no, estas hermosa...-mirándola a los ojos-..la mas hermosa de todas..

-¿enserio lo crees?..-pregunto y el asintió

Un leve beso en los labios de su esposo..

-eres lo mas valioso...-dijo-..tanto tu como el bebe...-toco su vientre abultado-..son mi gran tesoro..

-naruto-kun...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-no llores hinata-chan..-limpiando las lagrimas de su esposa

-es solo porque soy feliz..-dijo-..de que estemos juntos..

-y yo soy mas feliz por eso..-sonrió

**-0-0-0-**

Tres horas después...

-es hora de comer...-

-muy cierto vamos...-

Caminaron hacia la puerta cuando casi se cae por un pequeño mareo...

-hinata...-la sostuvo antes de caer-..estas bien..

-si..-sonrió

-¿segura?..me preocupas..-

-estoy bien naruto-kun no te preocupes..-sonrió y toco su mejilla-..no pasa nada..

-mi amor..-

-todo esta bien..-le dio un leve beso-..te amo..

-yo también princesa...-sonrió

**-0-0-0-**

En la tarde..

-naruto-kun..tu crees que seré la mejor mama para el..-poniendo su mano en su vientre abultado

La miro a los ojos y le sonrió..

-por supuesto que si mi amor...-puso su mano encima de la de su esposa entrelazando sus dedos-..seras la mejor mama para nuestro bebe...

-¿lo crees?..-pregunto

-no tengo duda de ello...-sonrió

Hinata también sonrió...

-tu también seras un buen padre naruto-kun...-mirándolo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-...-sonrió

Cuando sintieron una pequeña patadita...

-esta de acuerdo con lo que te dije...-sonrió

-esperemos que si...-

Se acomodaron en la cama quedándose así dormidos...

**_-o-0-o-0-o-_**

_-que es este lugar...-_

_Se encontraba en un lugar aislado y sin vida..._

_-hay alguien por aquí...-siguió caminado por la nada-..hola.._

_Camino y camino hasta que vio a lo lejos como una persona..._

_-hola, me puede decir en donde estoy...-_

_-es muy fácil hijo...-_

_Se acerco mas hasta que vio que era..._

_-papa..-_

_-el mismo mírate has crecido mas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...-_

_-es cierto..-rió-..pero que hago aquí..._

_Minato sonrió..._

_-¿quieres respuestas?...-_

_-¿respuestas?..-__respondió_

_-así es naruto, quieres saber como ser el mejor padre para mi nieto o nieta..-sonrió-..¿no es así?.._

_-pues...-_

_-eso es un si...-sonrió-..¿pero porque tienes dudas?.._

_-es solo que...-_

_-te he hecho mucha falta que ahora no sabes como ser padre..-_

_-...-_

_-ser padre no se hace, si no se nace...-_

_-es que no se como hacer que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de mi..-_

_-te aseguro que estará orgulloso de ti, solo se tu y dale todo el amor que necesita...-_

_-pero...-_

_-solo se tu mismo hijo...-_

_Y desapareció..._

_-papa..-_

_se tu mismo.._

_-solo espero ser el mejor padre...-sonrió_

_**-o-0-o-0-o-**_

Al despertar a media madrugada se encontraba en cama viendo a todos lados y vio como dormía plácidamente su esposa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas...

-solo espero ser el mejor papa para ti...-puso su mano en el vientre de ella

Sintió una patadita mas fuerte...

-solo espero que si...-sonrió

Cerro sus ojos para dormir nuevamente...

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al día siguiente...

En el hospital..

-esto no puede estar pasando...-

-que sucede...-

-esto..-dijo-..esto es...

-que pasa dime de una vez sakura...-

-su bebe...-dijo aun sorprendida de ver los resultados

-¿de quien...?-pregunto

-hinata...-

-hinata-chan, que pasa con su bebe...-

-su bebe adsorbe todo el chakra de la madre...-

-¿eso que quiere decir?..-pregunto

-hinata se debilitara mas de lo que piensas que cuando el bebe nazca pueda que...-

-¿que es lo que pasara después?...-pregunto-..habla..

-hinata pueda morir...-dijo con la mirada abajo

-¿morir?..estas bromeado verdad...-

-...-

-dime que es broma...-rogó que fuera broma

-...-

Pero no fue así...

-que pasara cuando naruto sepa esto...-

-lo mas probable es que se culpe por todo...-

-le dirás cierto...-

-tengo que hacerlo...-dijo-..me partirá el alma cuando se entere...

-cuando me entere de que...-dijo entrando la puerta

-naruto...-ambas se sorprendieron a verlo

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Una Verdad Dolorosa_**

**.**


	12. Capitulo Doce: Una Verdad Dolorosa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Doce: **_Una Verdad Dolorosa_****

-que esta pasando sakura-chan...-

-yo los dejo...-dijo-..suerte

Y salio del consultorio...

-que pasa todo bien con hinata-chan...-

-naruto yo...-y se quedo seria

-no te quedes cayada y dime pasa algo con ella...-

-es que..-

-habla...-

-es algo muy delicado...-

-que es lo que sucede...-

-lo que pasa es que...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión namikaze...

-que es lo que me sucede...-pensó

-oni-chan estas bien...-

-claro, que me decías...-

-no me estabas escuchando...-

-perdona es que pensaba en cosas...-

-ya me imagino...-alzo una ceja-..segura que estas bien..-la vio marearse mas-..quieres que le hable a tu medico..

-no es necesario pero cuéntame como vas con tu novio...-

-¿novio?, pero yo no tengo novio...-

-y konohamaru que es...-sonrió

-bueno pues el..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-..somos amigos..

-amigos...-

-si solo amigos...-desvió su mirada-..cambiando el tema, como vas con el bebe...

-mas o menos aquí estamos..-sonrió

-sin duda que este pequeño fue procreado por el amor...-

-lo es...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-..el amor que nos tenemos es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa..

-es sorprendente oni-chan...-sonrió

**-0-0-0-**

-si que es mas lindo verte así hinata-chan...-

-muy cierto hace cuando no sales de casa...-dijo-..hasta pensamos que no querías vernos..

-no es eso, es solo que...-

-...-

-yo me mareo mas de lo normal...-dijo seria-..no quiero preocupar mas a naruto-kun...

-porque no ademas es tu esposo..-

-lo se pero como tiene tantas cosas en mente que no quiero ser una de sus preocupaciones...-

-ya veo, es normal eso...-

-pero tiene que saberlo...-

-lo se, pero no le digan lo que les acabo de contar...-dijo-..por favor karim..temari..

-esta bien...-dijeron ambas

-gracias chicas...-sonrió

-solo espero que no sea nada grave..-

-no creo...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En el hospital...

-ya dime que pasa con hinata-chan..-se estaba preocupando

-su bebe..-

-que tiene nuestro bebe..-se altero-..esta bien..

-por supuesto es que cuando el nazca...-

-que pasa con eso...-

-hinata puede morir...-

-¿morir?...-

-**_ya me lo temía, sabia que pasaría eso...-_**

_morir.._

_morir..._

_morir..._

-dime que esto es una mala broma por favor sakura-chan...-sus ojos se empezaba a cristalizarse-..di que esto no esta pasando...

-...-

-hinata-chan no puede morir...-

-...-

-mi princesa es la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante...-sus ojos salían lagrimas-..sin ella no puedo seguir...

Cayo de rodillas al suelo...

-tarde mucho en darme cuenta que ella es la persona que tenia que proteger de todo y de todos...-

Sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir..

-la amo mas que mi propia vida...-su dolor se reflejaba-..tanto que luche para que su familia me aceptara..

* * *

><p><em>Era una noche como cualquier otra...el cielo estaba estrellado cuando una estrella fugaz salio...<em>

_-naruto-kun mira..-con su dedo señalo el cielo-..una estrella fugaz..._

_Naruto solo sonrió.._

_-pide un deseo...-_

_Ella lo pensó por unos segundos..._

_-no deseo nada...-_

_-¿no tienes un sueño que se quiera cumplir?...-pregunto_

_-no..-sonrió-..mi sueño ya se cumplió..._

_-así como...-_

_-te tengo a ti y ademas...-poso su mano en su estomago aun plano-..aquí hay una vida un pedazo de los dos..no podría desear otra cosa..._

_-hinata-chan...-_

_-soy tan feliz de estar a tu lado naruto-kun...-__sonrió_

_La abrazo por la espalda poniendo su mano entrelazando sus dedos.._

_-te amo...-_

_Hinata volteo a verlo a los ojos..._

_-yo también..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-..te amo.._

_Uniendo sus labios así en un beso de amor..._

_-sabes yo no deseo nada mas que estar contigo siempre...-_

_-siempre lo estaremos naruto-kun...-_

_-lo se, siempre juntos hinata-chan...-__sonrió_

_Miraron al cielo una vez mas..esa noche era la mas especial de todas..._

* * *

><p>-todas esas noches que nos quedamos viendo las estrellas..-<p>

-naruto..-

-todo esto es mi culpa..si hinata-chan no se hubiera enamorado de mi...-

-pero que dices, si tu eres su vida entera..-se molesto-..y por dios ella también es tu vida como puedes pensar en eso...

-...-

-el amor se da y no puedes cambiar las cosas...-

-...-

-...-

-el consejo tenia razón, yo no era digno de mi princesa...-

-no seas baka...el amor solo se da y tu das mas de lo que ella necesita ahora...-

-no se si...-

-ahora escúchame quiero que le des todo el apoyo a tu esposa y...-sonrió-..dale todo el amor que ella necesita...

-eso ya lo tiene..-se limpiaba sus lagrimas

-ya lo se...y no la preocupes..-

-entiendo tratare de no hacerlo...-dijo-..nos vemos sakura-chan...

Salio del consultorio...

-suerte naruto...-susurro

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

En la mansión namikaze...

Al entrar se encontró a su esposa viendo un albun de fotos..

-naruto-kun llegaste...-sonrió

-por supuesto y te traje algo...-dijo-..de seguro no has comido nada...

-bueno es que..-

-ten ahora quiero que comas...-sonrió-..cuidare de los dos...

-y la oficina...-

-no te preocupes deje a un amigo que se encargara de eso...-

-pero...

-anda come princesa...-

-esta bien...-

Comenzó a comer ya cuando estaba ala mitad del plato...

-todo bien naruto-kun...-

-claro que si princesa...-sonrió

-¿seguro?..estas preocupado por algo es así...-

_dale todo el apoyo y no la preocupes.._

-naruto-kun...-

-todo esta bien...-sonrió-..solo pensaba..

-¿en que?...-pregunto

-en que como seria una vida sin ti a mi lado...-dijo sin pensarlo

-yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites...-toco su mejilla-..solo estando juntos soy la mujer mas feliz..

Los ojos de naruto se llenaron de lagrimas pero aun así sonrió y la abrazo...

-naruto-k...-

-te amo..-siguió abrazándola sintiendo el calor de su mujer

Se sorprendida pero sonrió sintiendo la calidez del abrazo...

-yo también te amo...-susurro correspondiendo al abrazo

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Miedo_**

**.**


	13. Capitulo Trece:Miedo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Trece: Miedo**

_**-esto es mas delicado de lo que piensas, si el crió lleva parte de mi estoy seguro de que...-**_

-ya lo se...-lo interrumpió-..no quiero que eso pase...

**_-no puedes negar que pasara en cualquier momento...-_**

-...-

_**-tienes que resignarte a lo que pasara...-**_

-...-

_**-porque si no lo haces el dolor te consumirá por dentro y jamas seras el mismo...-**_

-...no quiero hacerlo..-

_**-¿como dices..?.-**_

-no quiero olvidar nada..-sus ojos se cristalizaron-..hinata es la única razón por la cual viva...-una lagrima cayo por su mejilla-..no quiero perderla...

_**-...-**_

-no quiero olvidar cada momento a su lado...-cayo de rodillas-..no quiero olvidar sus ojos, sus sonrojos y sus labios...

_**-sabes que no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo...-**_

-...-

**_-y que solo tu...-_**

Naruto alzo la mirada

**_-¿tienes miedo? ¿verdad?..-pregunto viéndolo_**

-...-

_**-es eso, el miedo te consumirá y no podrás controlarte...-dijo-..y usaras mi poder mas aya de lo que imaginas...**_

-...-

_**-y todas aquellas personas que has protegido...-**_

-hinata-chan es la única a la que quiero proteger...-con la mirada abajo-..porque la amo mas que cualquier cosa, mas que ser hokage o ser reconocido por todos...

_**-solo te pido que el miedo no te consuma por dentro...-**_

-...-

**-0-0-0-**

Al día siguiente...

-¿miedo? esta loco yo..-pensó

Miraba por la ventana..

-naruto-kun...-el se volteo-..¿todo esta bien?..

El sonrió..

-por supuesto que si..-sonrió

-¿seguro?..-

-claro que si..-

-...-

-tienes hambre...-ella asintió-..vamos hay que comer...

-esta bien...-

**-0-0-0-**

En la cocina..

_que el miedo no te consuma por dentro.._

-¿miedo?..-pensó-..¿eso puede suceder?..

-naruto-kun..-

-eh..?-

-que pasa todo esta bien..¿verdad?..-

-lo esta, pero no has comido nada...-

-lo siento..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-..es solo que te veo serio como si te preocupara algo..

-mi amor solo pensaba en cosas...-

-¿como en que?..-

-en que como le pondríamos si fuera niña...-

-no lo había pensado..-

-es raro que piense en cosas no..-rió-..si es niña yo pensare en un nombre te parece...

-si, y si es niño yo le pondré uno...-

-claro...-sonrió

Empezaron a comer...media hora de haber terminado de comer...

-todo saldrá bien naruto-kun...-

-...-se extraño

-si tu estas a mi lado se que todo saldrá bien y estaremos juntos..-sonrió-..siempre..

-me lo prometes..-toco su mejilla que se había sonrojado

-te lo prometo..-

Le dio un leve beso..

-quédate a mi lado siempre..-poniendo su cabeza en su cuello

-me quedare contigo siempre..-poniendo su mano por su cabello

-te amo...-

-yo también naruto-kun...-

**-0-0-0-**

En la noche...En la madrugada...

Había despertado..

-te siento preocupado...-pensó tocando su rubio pelo-..se que nada pasara...

_**-tu confianza me agrada...-**_

-quien esta ahí..-volteo por todos lados del cuarto

_**-estoy en tu mente gracias al crió que llevas dentro..-**_

-mi bebe...-poso su mano en su vientre

_**-así es chica, solo me agrada tu confianza...-dijo-..es algo que jamas cambiara...**_

-que quieres decir...-

_**-el amor es una de las fuerzas mas grande de lo que piensas...-**_

-...-

_**-ya que tu llevas algo de mi también...-**_

-algo...suyo..-

**_-claro ademas que soy el que esta dentro de tu esposo..-_**

-es cierto..-

**_-solo te pido que no dejes que tenga miedo de lo que pasara...-_**

-pero que es lo que pasara...-

Pero ya no se escuchaba aquella voz...

-esto fue raro...-

-que es raro hinata-chan...-se medio se despertó

-nada..perdón si te desperté...-

-no importa no puedes dormir...-sonrió

-...-

-quieres que te ayude a dormir...-

-solo abrázame y no me sueltes nunca...-

-jamas lo haré...-

La abrazo y cuando volteo a verla se había dormido..

-jamas te soltare hinata-chan..-

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_El amor de una madre_**

**.**


	14. Capitulo Catorce:El amor de una madre

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Catorce: El amor de una madre**

Tres meses y medio después...

-tienes algún antojo...-

-no..-

-algo que necesites...-

-no..-

-pueda que..-

-no..-

-y si...-

-no..-

-sientes alguna contracción...-

-aun falta medio mes naruto-kun..-poso su mano en su vientre abultado

-pero si...-

-todo esta bien...-

-enserio que no tienes algún antojo...-

-no...-

-me rindo..-cayendo de espalda sobre la cama-..nada quieres ni necesitas..

-no es que no quiera es solo que el bebe no me pide..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-al menos no se parecerá a mi...-rió

-espero que si se parezca a ti pero por otros motivos...-

-y ¿cuales son esos otros motivos?..-

-bueno..-empezando a jugar con sus dedos-..pues..

-¿?..-

-tu personalidad y tus ganas de salir adelante hasta que lograste tu sueño...-

-pueda que si..-

-y..-

-¿y?..-

-y solo quiero que no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...-

-¿de que hablas..?..-pregunto desconsertandose de lo que había dicho

-quiero que me prometas que no te preocuparas por nada..-dijo-..me lo prometes naruto-kun..

-...-

-prometemelo...-

-...-

-prometemelo..-

-hinata-chan yo..-

-prometemelo naruto...-grito

Se sorprendió que gritara y que solo le dijera naruto...

-perdón..solo quiero que..que me prometas..-sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar-..por favor..

Vio que unas lagrimas caían en su mejilla..

-esta bien te lo prometo pero no llores amor...-limpiaba las lagrimas de su esposa

-...-sonrió

-hinata-chan...

-hmm...-

-tengo que ir a una misión..-

-¿a donde?..-pregunto

-en la aldea de la arena..-

-¿que tipo de misión es esta vez?..-pregunto una vez mas

-ya sabes de esas...-

-cuantos días serán...-

-pues...-

-ya dime cuantos días serán naruto...-dijo molesta

-los cambios de humor son mas severos...-pensó

-dime ya...-

-como dos, tres o cuatro semanas..-

-¿sabes que pronto nacerá tu hijo?..-dijo sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse-..y no estarás ahí cuando eso suceda..

-mi amor estaré ahí...-

-...-

-créeme hinata-chan...-

-solo..solo quiero que..-unas lagrimas caían por su mejilla-..que te quedes aquí...

-sabes que lo haría pero esto es importante...-

-¿mas importante que yo?..-grito-..¿o que nuestro hijo?..

-sabes que tu y el bebe son los mas importante de mi vida y lo mas valioso del mundo...-

-entonces no entiendo porque te vas a esa misión...-

-hinata-chan entiéndeme...-

-no tu entiéndeme a mi...-se molesto-..llevo ocho meses y medio de embarazo sintiendo dolor de espalda y los pies, paso todo el día en casa ya no puedo ni salir ala calle porque cada paso me marea y u me pides que te entienda...

-lo se, pero sabes que gaara me mostrara un pergamino muy importante...-

-no me importa los estúpidos pergaminos, solo quiero que mi esposo este a mi lado hasta el momento mas importante de nuestras vidas que es nuestro hijo..-

-...-

-pero veo que no te importa anda si quieres vete...-unas lagrimas mas caía por su mejilla-..vete..

-hinata-chan escúchame..-

-que te vayas...-

Salio del cuarto y hinata la cerro de golpe...

-ya me lo suponía...-

_**-y que esperabas que no te dijera nada..-**_

-son por los cambios de humor..hinata no es así...-

_**-lo supones bien..y ¿que harás?..-**_

-tendré que decirle que no iré...-dijo-..necesitare tu ayuda...

_**-ya me imaginaba que dirías eso...-**_

**-0-0-0-**

-entonces ya me imagino por eso viniste por el chakra de kurama...-

-así es..hay algo para que pueda controlar el poder de mi bebe...-dijo-..te lo pido amigo..

-..hay algo...pero es muy peligroso...-

-no importa...solo quiero que los dos estén bien...-dijo-..no quiero perder la única razón que tengo por vivir...

-te entiendo amigo...yo también paso por lo mismo pensando cuanto poder tendrá nuestro pequeño..déjame buscarlo...-

Registro por toda la oficina recordando donde lo había dejado hasta que lo encontró...

-aquí esta...-dijo mostrando le el pergamino-..recuerda bien naruto...este jutsu es muy peligroso..solo nosotros portadores de los demonios podemos usarla...entendiste..

-muy claro...con tal de que estés bien todo lo vale...

-bien...-le dio el pergamino-..este jutsu se llama 溶解力(Yōkai-ryoku-"_disolución de poder_")...

-es el que usas usando solo las manos para disolver tu poder a la persona que lo necesita...-

-exacto así que cuidado con el...solo tu puedes usar este poder...-dijo-..confió de lo lograras...

-gracias nos veremos la próxima...-

**≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦**

Al abrir sus ojos...

-con esto podremos salvarlos...-

_**-sabes que no es necesario, pero sabes lo que haces...-**_

-por supuesto...-

_**-me voy...-**_

Toco la puerta...

-vete...-se escucho por la puerta

-hinata-chan tenemos que hablar...-

-que te vayas...-

La escuchaba sollozar...

-mi amor escucha..ya no iré...-

-no te creo...-

-confía en mi...-

-...-

-tienes razón no me perdería por nada en el mundo el nacimiento de nuestro hijo...-

-...-

-no me gusta verte llorar y menos si soy yo el que lo causa...-

-...-

-mi amor dime algo...-cayo sentado lentamente por la puerta-..lo que sea..

Cuando se abrió la puerta cayo al suelo...Hinata lo miro en el suelo..

-entonces me crees...-sonrió nervioso

-...-

-ya no iré me quedare contigo y con nuestro bebe...-la miro-..princesa créeme por favor...

Una sonrisa salio de los labios de su esposa...Y se levanto del suelo...

-hinata..-

-creo que te hecho sufrir un poco..-sonrió

-¿?..-

-creo que sakura-chan tenia razón en esto...-

-¿sakura-chan?...-

-al menos conseguí que no fueras...-rió-..gracias por tus consejo amiga..

-no entiendo que esta pasando...-

-te lo explicare...-sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Dentro de la habitación..._

_-entonces es eso...-_

_-si me ha dicho que ira a una misión..-dijo sollozando-..y que no estará en el nacimiento del bebe..._

_-mmm...-_

_-y yo quiero que se quede...-_

_-sabes tengo un plan para eso...-_

_-¿y cual es?..-_

_-sigue actuando así dolida por unos minutos mas..conozco a naruto no dejara que estén peleados y mas cuando lloras por su culpa...-_

_-pero no es malo hacerle eso a naruto-kun...-_

_-para nada si quieres que se quede confía en mi...-_

_-esta bien...lo haré..-_

_-bueno te aseguro que todo saldrá bien...-_

_._

* * *

><p>-debí haberlo imaginarlo...-<p>

-estas enojado por eso...-bajando la mirada

-no mi amor al contrario...-

-¿?..-alzando la mirada

-con eso me has demostrado que el amor que le tienes a nuestro hijo es único...-sonrió

-enserio lo crees..-

-por supuesto que si, el amor de una madre es único...no hay duda de eso...-

-lo se...-poniendo su mano en su vientre sintiendo leves pataditas

Le dio un leve beso...

-te amo...-

-y yo a ti...-

Otro leve beso..

-pero prométeme que ya no lo harás...-sonrió nervioso-..no sabes lo que pase con tal de que los dos estén bien..

-...-sonrió-..lo prometo...

Cruzo sus dedos por su espalda..

-entonces...algún antojo...o algo que necesites..-bromeo

-naruto-kun...-riendo

El también se reía por lo que había dicho...

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Viviendo una Pesadilla Parte 1_**

**.**


	15. Capitulo Quince:Viviendo Una Pesadilla P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Quince: Viviendo Una Pesadilla Parte 1**

-n..naruto-k..kun..-dijo sintiendo las contracciones

-que tienes..hinata-chan..-

-el bebe...-

-el bebe..aun falta medio mes..-

-naruto-kun..el bebe...nacerá..pronto..-dijo sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte las contracciones

-tranquila..te llevare al hospital..-

La tomo en sus brazos y desapareció en una nube de humo con ella..

Al llegar al hospital el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana...

-tranquila hinata todo estará bien..-

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente..

-naru..-dijo débil

-tranquila..estarás bien..-

-lo se, se que nuestro bebe nacerá bien...-

-por supuesto..-

-si que se ha adelantado..tendremos que hacer esto por Teiōsekkai..-dijo entrando al cuarto del hospital

-¿eso es necesario sakura-chan?..-

-por supuesto que si..-dijo seria-..así que esperaras como los demás afuera..

-pero..quiero estar con hinata-chan en este momento tan importante..-

-entiendo pero es lo necesario por ahora..-

-...-

-anda ve aya afuera...-

Salio del cuarto del hospital...

-todo saldrá bien con mi bebe sakura-chan..-

-por supuesto confía en mi..-sonrió-..después de todo soy tu medico...

**-0-0-0-**

No dejaba de dar vueltas por el pasillo del hospital..

-deja de dar vuelta me estas mareando...-viendo a su amigo

-no puedo evitarlo..-caminaba en círculos-..es mi primer hijo...

-te entiendo...-dijo apoyándolo

-eso debe ser doloroso para mi one-chan...-

-no de hecho es un momento especial para ella..-dijo-..siendo su primer hijo con este..

-oyes te escucho...-

-ya lo se..sigue dando vueltas...-

-no vez lo nervioso que esta ino..-dijo-..es normal para un padre primerizo...

-buen punto..pero todo esto es natural...-

_**-tranquilo todo saldrá bien...-**_

-ya lo se, pero crees que tenga la mitad de tu poder...-

_**-no creo, solo una pequeña parte...-**_

-espero que todo salga bien con mi bebe...-

**-0-0-0-**

Todos estaban tan nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar..cuando se escucho un llanto de un bebe..y sakura salio de ahí..

-dime que fue sakura-chan...-

-fue niño..-sonriendo

-soy papa...-emocionado por saberlo

-¿y mi hija como esta?..-pregunto

-un poco débil puedes pasar naruto...-

Al entrar al cuarto donde estaba su esposa con un pequeño bebe...

-es hermosa amor..tan hermosa como tu..-mientras cargaba a su hijo

-minato...-sonrió

-¿minato?..-pregunto

-quiero que lleve el nombre de su abuelo...-con una pequeña sonrisa

-...-unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por su mejilla-..es tan perfecto..

-es porque tu eres su padre..-

-y tu eres la madre perfecta para el..te amo tanto..-

-y yo a ti...-

Le dio un leve beso y al separase se empezó a debilitar...

-princesa que pasa...-tomo su mano

-quiero que...que cuides de nuestro hijo...-sonrió

-ambos lo cuidaremos princesa..-mientras entrelazaba sus dedos-..juntos..

-se que seras el mejor papa para el..prométeme que le darás todo el amor del mundo...-

-...-

-naruto-kun prometemelo...-

-te lo prometo princesa...-

-es momento de irme...-sonrió con poca fuerza-..gracias por darme el mejor regalo que la vida me dio, es estar a tu lado...

-hinata...-unas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla-..quédate conmigo..

Apretó un poco mas fuerte su mano...

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

Sus ojos ya no se abrieron mas...Miro al pequeño bebe rubio con un sonrojo de sus pequeñas mejillas..salio del cuarto junto con su pequeño hijo en brazos...

-que es lo que paso...-

Su mirada ya no era la misma...

-dime que no es lo que creo...-decía empezándose a preocupar-..mi hermana no pudo...

-hinata ha muerto...-salio del cuarto para verificarlo

Con su mirada perdida le dio a su pequeño hijo a su abuelo...

-cuida de el...-y se marcho

-pero...que es lo que le pasa a naruto-sama...-

-solo nos queda esperar que pase el tiempo...-

****≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦****

Cuatro años después...

-sabes que eras la razón por la cual yo vivía...-

Toco aquella lapida con todo el amor de la persona estaba ahí...

-si estuvieras aquí..estoy muerto en vida...-una lagrima cayo por su mejilla-..sin ti la vida no tiene sentido..

La lapida decía:

_Hyuga Hinata_

_Hija, madre y esposa_

-quiero irme contigo...-

Cuando escucho a unos niños de cuatro años correr...

-deben ser de la edad de minato...-sonrió nostalgicamente al pensarlo

Una brisa sintió por su cabello rubio...

-se que te prometí cuidarlo pero no pude...-sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-..se que tu padre sera el mejor cuidándolo..

-mira que tenemos aquí..el niño huérfano y llorón..-se burlaba uno de dos años mayor acorralándolo en una esquina

-llorara otra vez...-decía su amigo

-d..deje..déjeme e..en p..paz..-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-mírenlo como tartamudea...-se burlaba de el

-ese tartamudeo..-volteo a ver

Se sorprendió a ver aquel niño rubio con ojos perlados acorralado por tres niños mayores que el...

-p..por f..fa..favor de..deje..déjeme..-

-ni tu padre te quiere dejándote con su abuelo como recogido que es...-

-...-sus pequeñas lagrimas salieron

-¿que esta pasando aquí?..-pregunto acercándose a ellos

-hokage-sama...-los tres se sorprendieron

Mientras el pequeño tenia sus ojos cerrados fuertemente..

-porque lo molestan o ¿acaso les ha hecho algo?..-los tres negaron-..¿entonces?..

Los tres bajaron la mirada...

-ahora en adelante dejaran de molestarlo me entendieron...-

-si...-dijeron los tres

-bien ahora váyanse...-

Los tres salieron corriendo...

-¿estas bien niño?..-

-¿y..ya s..se f..fu..fueron?...-pregunto tartamudeando

-claro..-respondió

Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente mirando aquel adulto...Naruto al ver aquellos ojos se reflejaba a su esposa...

-gracias por d..defenderme hokage-sama...-

-no fue nada...¿y como te llamas?..-pregunto

-m..minato, namikaze hyuga minato...-

-eso quiere decir que...-pensó

_**-exacto ese niño es tu hijo, hay que ser tarado para no darse cuenta...-se burlo**_

-mi hijo con hinata-chan...-sus ojos se cristalizaron y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

-porque llora...-mirándolo a los ojos

-hasta su mirada es la misma...-pensó

_**-lógico..-**_

-hokage-sama...-

-no es nada minato, ven te llevare a casa...-

-claro...-sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Cada gesto era igual a ella...

_**-0-0-0-**_

Al llegar ala mansión hyuga...

-¿donde estabas?..-molesta-..sabes lo preocupada que estaba...

-lo siento tía...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-ya no importa anda entra para que te des un baño...-

El niño entro...

-ha pasado mucho tiempo naruto-sama...-

-si..-

-y que después de cuatro años quieres ver a tu hijo..-

-...solo lo acompañe a su casa..-

-sabias que me pregunta donde esta su padre..¿tía cuando veré a mi papa? ¿tía papa vendrá pronto? o ¿tía mi papa me quiere? no tienes idea las noches que ha llorado por eso...-

-me lo imagino..-susurro

-no te lo imaginas...ha sufrido humillaciones por chicos de su edad o mayores que el...-

-lo se...-dijo serio-..vi como lo humillaban, como a mi...

-si mi one-chan estuviera viva...-

-pero no lo esta...no tienes idea de lo que he pasado por estos cuatro años...-se molesto

-minato-kun no tenia la culpa de la muerte de su madre...-sonó dura-..y que lo dejaras solo...

-esta con ustedes...-

-pero no es lo mismo que estar con su padre...le habías prometido a hinata que lo cuidarías...-

-...-bajo la mirada

-minato-kun es un niño que ha sufrido mucho, necesita a su padre ahora...-

-no puedo cuidarlo hanabi..-

-por kami-sama eres su padre...pero por lo que veo no te importa lo mas mínimo tu hijo..-y se volteo-..nos vemos...

Y cerro la puerta..

-nos vemos..-susurro

****≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦_≧︿≦****

Al llegar al parque...

-en este mismo lugar...-poso la mirada en el cielo nublado

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-escúchame por favor...-deteniéndola _

_-...-_

_-se que esto es muy apresurado...-_

_-...-_

_-solo sera unos días...-_

_-prometiste que no te irías...-había comenzado a llover-..por lo que veo no te importa dejarme.._

_-no voy a dejarte pero es importante que me apoyes en esto...-_

_-...-_

_-volveré a casa..lo prometo..-__sonrió_

_-seguro que volverás..-mirándolo a los ojos-..me prometes que volverás..._

_-te lo prometo..solo sera unos días...-_

_-esta bien, pero vuelve pronto naruto-kun...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron_

_-te lo prometo...-_

_Se besaron sin importar que la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte..._

_._

* * *

><p>-en ese día me di cuenta que te amaba mas de lo que pensé llegar a amar a alguien...-<p>

La lluvia comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte...Que salio de ahí para llegar a su casa...

_**-0-0-0-**_

Al día siguiente...

-entonces haremos la fiesta de navidad en tu casa...-

-cuenta con eso...-sonrió-..y tu que nos dices te unes naruto...

-no gracias...-con la voz apagada

-vamos anímate sera divertido puedes traer a tu hijo...-

-no insistas por favor..me voy...-

Camino hacia la puerta...

-¿a donde vas?...-

-a cualquier lugar donde no les arruine su felicidad...-

Y se marcho...

-ya ha pasado el tiempo pero por lo que veo no se resignara nunca...-

-iré hablar con el...-

Y se marcho...

_**-0-0-0-**_

-entiendo que aun te duela todo lo que paso con hinata...-

-no entiendes...-

-si me lo dices...-

-no tienes idea de lo que siento sasuke...-dijo-..estoy muerto en vida...

-...-

-no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es dormir cada noche y no tenerla a tu lado...-una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

-dobe...-

-y que cada día volteas a ver si estas pero no...esto es una pesadilla quiero morirme con ella...-

-pero tienes un motivo por el cual puedes salir adelante...-

-lo dudo..-

-tienes un hijo, es parte de ti y de hinata...-

-minato..-susurro

-no te das cuenta la falta que le haces a ese niño...necesita a su padre...-

-esta bien con su abuelo y su tía...-

-dobe estas haciendo lo mismo que los dos pasamos en nuestra niñez...-

-no, el tiene a su abuelo y sera feliz así...-

Sasuke negó...

-no es lo mismo..el niño tiene una parte de hinata y sabes cual es...-

-...-

-no solo pienses en ti y dale todo el amor que le falta...-se volteo-..el amor de un padre..que solo tu puedes darle...

Y desapareció en una nube de humo...

-el amor de un padre...-susurro para si mismo

_**-0-0-0-**_

En la tarde...

-que es lo que me están diciendo...-

-tenemos una conmension solo del clan hyuga y queremos que minato se quede contigo por tres meses...-

-pero el es un hyuga también...-

-sabes que no es así naruto...minato se le dificulta usar el byakugan...-

-ya veo...-

-se que lo harás bien, mi hija debe sentirse feliz por eso...-

-hinata...-susurro

Al abrirse la puerta...

-escucha bien minato pórtate bien con tu padre y...-

-el es mi p..padre...-se oculto atrás de su abuelo-..el es abuelo hiashi...

-así es el hokage es tu padre...-sonrió-..quiero que seas un buen niño y le obedezcas en todo...

-si...-bajo la mirada

-eres un buen niño minato..vendremos en tres meses...-

Se despidieron una vez mas y se marcharon hacia la conmension lejos de la aldea...

Ya que su abuelo y tía se marcharon de la aldea el niño miraba alrededor de toda la oficina y cuando vio la foto de su madre agarrando la fotografía...

-no toques eso...-grito viendo que tocaba la fotografía

Se asusto y soltó la foto quebrando el vidrio...

-mira lo que hiciste minato...-vio que iba a levantar el vidrio-..no toques...te cortaras...

Levanto todos los vidrios delicadamente y tirándola a la basura, tomo la foto de su esposa tocándola con mucha ternura...

-tendré que comprar un cuadro nuevo..-alzo la mirada y vio que lloraba-..escucha lo siento...perdón por gritarte es que no debes de tocar nada...

El pequeño bajo la mirada...

-sabes que esta es la única foto que tengo de tu madre...-

-l..lo si..siento...-susurro con la mirada al suelo

-papa..-sonrió al oírlo

-...-

-sabes me recuerdas mucho a tu madre en todos los sentidos...-sonrió

-enserio...-alzo la mirada

-así es...-

Sus ojitos liberaron algunas lagrimas con unos sollozos que naruto se puso a su estatura limpiando sus lagrimas...

-no llores minato...-y lo abrazo

-papa...-se aferro mas a su padre abrazándolo

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Viviendo una Pesadilla Parte 2_**

**.**


	16. Capitulo Dieciséis:Viviendo Una Pesadill

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Dieciséis: Viviendo Una Pesadilla Parte 2**

-se hace tarde te llevare a casa...-

-¿a casa?..-pregunto

-claro vamos...-

_**-0-0-0-**_

Al llegar a casa..

El pequeño miraba por todos lados..

-ahora es tu casa hijo...-sonrió

-enserio...es muy grande...-

-de hecho esta casa eran de tus abuelos...-

Vio la foto que tenia en una pequeña mesa...

-es mama...-vio la foto-..

-así es tu madre era la mas hermosa de todas...-sonrió nostálgico

-...me hubiera gustado verla...-

-lo se, pero con esta foto la veras todos los días...-

-la podre poner en mi cuarto...-

-por supuesto...-sonrió-..ven te llevare a tu nueva habitación...

Caminaron hacia el lugar y al llegar...

-papa este es un cuarto de bebe...-

-...-

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-te imaginas lo feliz que seria aquí...-__sonrió_

_-mas que tu lo has hecho princesa...-dijo-..sin duda nuestro bebe estará mas cómodo..._

_-solo espero que le guste todo lo que le hemos comprado...-_

_-le encantaran...-_

_-¿seguro?..-_

_-por supuesto amor...-_

_Le dio un leve beso..._

_-te amo tanto...-_

_-...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su sonrisa era __única_

_Un beso mas le dio..._

_-nuestro bebe vivirá en un ambiente único...-_

_-cierto...-sonrió_

_._

* * *

><p>-papa...estas bien...-<p>

-por supuesto, aquí sera tu habitación...-

-tu y mama lo arreglaron...para mi...-

-...-

-es muy bonito me gusta así...-

-que bueno que te guste minato...-

-es el mejor cuarto que he tenido papa..-lo abrazo

-...-sonrió

_**-0-0-0-**_

Los meses fueron pasando su abuelo y tía habían llegado pero minato quería quedarse con su padre porque aprendió mas de el y naruto no quería mas separase de su hijo la única cosa que le quedaba de su esposa hinata...

-papa y como es ese lugar...-

-bueno ese lugar es único y especial ahí lleve a tu madre después de habernos casado...-

-enserio...-se emociono

-así es minato..-

-y podremos ir...

-por supuesto hijo...-sonrió

Hasta que un día de diciembre quiso usar una técnica que le había enseñado su padre hasta que cayo desmayado...

-minato hijo háblame...-preocupado-..por favor...

Pero el niño no respondía así que lo llevo al hospital...al llegar lo reviso el medico...

-que es lo que tiene mi hijo sakura-chan...-

-minato esta muriendo lentamente...-

-¿que quieres decir?...-pregunto

-a minato le pusieron un tipo de sello que cuando usara técnicas o su chakra lentamente muere...-

-sello..pero como paso..-

-estos tipos de sellos son puesto cuando son bebes...-

-claro ahora entiendo el consejo del clan le pusieron eso sin que hiashi se diera cuenta...-

-esto es muy raro...-

-y me puedo llevar a mi hijo..-

-claro ademas ya despertó y pregunta por su papa...-sonrió-..minato es un niño educado y tierno...

-lo se...-

-sin duda es igual a su madre...-sonrió

-si...bueno voy por el...-

Entro ala habitación...ya dentro...

-que te pasa hijo...-lo vio muy triste

-siento haberte preocupado...-con su mirada abajo-..siempre me pasa eso...

-¿como que siempre?..-pregunto

-si el abuelo hiashi dice que es porque me canso seguido, yo no puedo hacer nada...-unas lagrimas caían por su mejilla-..no soy como los demás niños...

-no te preocupes sabes lo único me agrada...-

-enserio..-

-claro...-sonrió

-...papa ya nos podemos ir...-

-por supuesto...-

El niño se levanto de la cama...y salieron del hospital..

-y donde iremos papa...-

-vamos a ver a tu abuelo, hace meses que no vamos...-

-si...-

_**-estas seguro que ese sello debilita al niño...-**_

-es lo mas probable..ahora conocerán de lo que soy capaz...-pensó

_**-no te alteres..-**_

-se metieron con lo único que tengo de hinata-chan..-

_**-pero no te vayas al limite...-**_

-tratare de no hacerlo...-

_**-0-0-0-**_

Al llegar ala mansión hyuga...

-abuelo hiashi...-grito emocionado

-minato como estas con tu papa...-

-bien...-

Alzo la mirada en naruto que lo vio preocupado...

-minato porque no saludas a tu tía...en donde tu sabes...-

-si abuelo...-

Y se marcho dejándolos solo...

-usted sabia que minato tiene un sello que es imposible que use su chakra o técnicas...-

-¿sello?..-sorprendido

-si estoy seguro que el consejo hizo eso...donde están...-

-sabes que es una acusación muy fuerte...-

-lo se quiero verlos ahora...-

-de acuerdo...-

Camino hacia el santuario al entrar había interrumpido...

-quien te dio el derecho de entrar...-

-con que derecho ustedes le pusieron un sello a mi hijo...-grito

-tu hijo..si lo dejaste con su abuelo...-

-ahora vive conmigo sabe que lo mandaron al hospital por ese maldito sello...-

-es lo mejor para que no use ese demonio que lleva en la sangre...-

-malditos...-apretaba los dientes

-y mas si el niño muere...es lo mejor...-

Apretó su puño y le dio a uno del consejo...-

-como se atreve a decir eso...-se molesto-..sabe que es lo único que tengo en el mundo...

-no nos importa...-

Iba a sacar todo el poder de kurama cuando entro su hijo y se colapso...

-minato...-grito alterado

Corrió donde estaba y tomo su pequeña mano

-minato hijo háblame...-

-ni lo intentes ese niño morirá mas de lo que piensas...-reía con maldad

-papa..ya no iremos a ese lugar verdad...-

-claro que si hijo...-

-siempre desee saber que se sentía tener un padre...-sonrió-..y me gusto saber que eras mi papa...

-minato..-sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse

-fui el niño mas feliz contigo papa..-

-no digas eso hijo se que estarás bien...-

-gracias por enseñarme que era tener un padre a mi lado...-sonrió-..gracias papa..

Sus ojos fueron cerrando..

-minato...háblame..-unas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla-..quédate conmigo hijo..

-al fin ese niño ha muerto...-

El poder de kurama se hacia mas fuerte haciendo que se iluminara todo...

-donde estoy...donde esta mi hijo...-

-sigue el camino muchacho..-se escuchaba una voz muy dulce

-estoy muerto...-

-no solo sigue la puerta y sabrás...-

Y vio una puerta que la siguió sin saber cual era su destino...

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Despertando_**

**.**


	17. Capitulo Diecisiete:Despertando

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Despertando**

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en el hospital con el pequeño bebe y con su mano apretándola un poco...

-hinata...-unas lagrimas por mejilla

Hinata movió su mano y abría lentamente sus ojos..

-naruto-kun..-

-princesa, estas bien...-sonrió con unas lagrimas en sus ojos-..entonces todo eso no paso...

-¿que fue lo que no paso naruto-kun?..-pregunto

-todo fue una pesadilla...-

-¿pesadilla?..-le sonó raro

-si fue la peor pesadilla de mi vida...pero me enseño que era lo importante para mi...-poso la mirada en el pequeño bebe-..minato..

-se parece mucho a ti naruto-kun...-

-se parece mas a ti princesa...en todos los sentidos...-sonrió

Cuando se escucharon abrir la puerta...

-wow que hermoso puedo...-

-adelante..-sonrió-..después de todo es tu sobrino...

-que belleza de bebe..es tan tierno..-no dejaba de maravillar lo-..mira no es hermoso konohamaru..

-sin duda...-sonrió

-es un bebe saludable hija..-

-lo se..-

-creo que he venido en un momento muy familiar...-dijo al entrar

-no te preocupes sakura-chan después de todo ustedes son mi familia también...

Sakura sonrió...

-es cierto...y estaba pensando si tu y sasuke-kun serian los padrinos de minato...-

-¿minato?..-

-así se llama nuestro hijo sakura-chan..-

-sin duda es el nombre de su abuelo a pesar de todo...-sonrió-..y me encantaría ser sus padrinos...

-gracias sakura-chan y por todo...-

-de nada ademas soy la medico de hinata...-

-cierto...-

**-0-0-0-**

En la tarde...

-y como era tu pesadilla naruto-kun...-

-no tiene sentido contarlo..-dijo-..al menos tu estas bien y es lo único que me importa...

-mi padre siempre dice que las pesadillas son lo que pasaría antes de lo que haya pasado...-

-muy cierto...-

-minato mi pedacito de cielo...-

-solo espero que tenga sus ojos...-pensó

Escucho como el pequeño empezaba a llorar...

-de seguro tiene hambre...-

Lo acomodo entre sus brazo y le dio pecho..naruto volteo la mirada hacia el otro lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas...

-que te pasa naruto-kun..-rió-..jamas habías visto a una madre darle de comer a su bebe...

Su mirada seguía hacia el otro lado...

-no sientas vergüenza...-

-n..no es vergüenza...-con sus mejillas sonrojadas-..es solo que..

-que cada noche antes de que existiera minato nuestras noches era de mucha...-ahora la de ella se habían sonrojado-..mucha..

-pasion..-completando

-si..-

-ahora podemos hacerlas..-sonrió

-...-

-bueno después de que estés bien recuperada...-

El bebe fue abriendo lentamente..se sorprendieron a ver los ojos..

-son idénticos..-

-a ti..tiene tus ojos princesa...-

-si..-

-es idéntico a mi por el pelo..-dijo-..pero por la misma belleza de su madre...

-si que lo es..-

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Un día con mi bebe_**

**.**


	18. Capitulo Dieciocho:Un día con mi Bebe

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Un día con mi Bebe**

En la noche...

-y en donde dormirás...-

-en donde mas en el hospital con mi esposa...-

-buen punto...-sonrió-..solo cuídala mucho...

-no tienes que pedírmelo sabes que ella es mi vida entera...-

-lo se...-

-no dejare que nada de eso les pase a ella y a minato...-

-te refieres ala pesadilla...-

-si, es como si fuera real y no quiero que nada le pase a mi hijo...-

-se que el consejo de nuestro clan no esta de acuerdo con el nacimiento de mi sobrino..-dijo-..y tengo miedo de que le pongan ese sello...

-lo se también lo vi en esa pesadilla...-

-¿pesadilla?..-pregunto

-es una larga historia, pero no dejare que le hagan eso a mi hijo...-

-confió en que no pasara...-dijo-..bueno me voy tengo una cita...

-suerte, solo un consejo si te cuenta cosas que te aburren...solo has como si te interesaran...-

-claro...-alzo una cejo-..nos vemos...

Y se marcho...

Al entrar al cuarto vio como dormía a su hijo y sonrió..

Cuando consiguió que su hijo durmiera alzo la mirada y vio a su esposo con un sonrisa..

-¿desde cuando estas ahí?...-pregunto

-no mucho solo vi como cuidas de minato...-

-como no cuidarlo si es nuestro hijo...

-muy cierto...-sonrió

**-0-0-0-0-**

Cinco meses después...

En la oficina del hokage..

-hay una reunión del clan y pues estaba pensando si...si cuidas a minato..-

-cuidarlo...amor sabes que minato es muy unido a ti...-

-por eso mismo quiero que pase mas tiempo contigo, por favor naruto-kun...-

-de acuerdo y ¿cuantos días son...-

-una semana...-

-tanto...-

-si, así pasaran mas tiempo juntos...minato no te ve muy seguido y cuando llegas a casa esta dormido...-

-es cierto pero te echare de menos princesa...-

-y yo a ti..como no te imaginas...-con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-lo se..-

Le dio un leve beso..

-te amo..-beso su cuello

Cada vez que su esposo hacia eso le encantaba...

-n..naruto-kun t..tengo que ir..irme..-

-no te vayas..-murmuraba entre besos

-es importante...ir...-suspiro con cada beso que le daba

-tanto mas que nosotros y en este momento que estamos así sólitos...-

-lo se...-

-entonces quédate y continuamos con lo de la ultima noche antes que minato despierte...-

-no puedo...-y se libro de sus brazos-..cuida mucho a minato...

-mi amor..-

-tranquilo minato es un bebe tranquilo...-

-eso lo se...pero..-

-nos vemos...-

-no espera...-

Pero ya se había marchado...

-bueno solo nos quedamos nosotros..-

El pequeño solo lo miraba...

-si que todo esta mejor no es así minato...-

-vaya mira que papa tan amoroso...-

-no empieces teme...-

-y como vas con el pequeño que es copia exacta de ti...-

-no de todo..-sonrió

**-0-0-0-0-**

En la tarde...

-mira que bebe tan lindo...-

-es un encanto...-

-que papa tan amoroso es el hokage...-

Todas las personas que pasaban no dejaban de decir lo lindo que era su hijo...

-sin duda tendrás la atención de todas las chicas cuando seas mayor...-sonrió

Miro al cielo y sonrió...

-cuando mires arriba recuerda que el amor es lo mas lindo en el mundo...-

Cuando miro al bebe se había dormido..que decidió ir a casa...

Al entrar...

Lo acomodo en su cuarto sin despertarlo y lo miro dormir...

_**-crees que tu pesadilla se cumplirá..-**_

-tengo el presentimiento...-

_**-no estas exagerando...-**_

-no estoy seguro que el consejo hará lo posible para que mi hijo no pueda usar técnicas o tu chakra...-

_**-pueda que si...-**_

-pero no dejare que nada de eso le pase a mi hijo...-

_**-...-**_

**-0-0-0-0-**

Mientras en la reunión..

-donde esta tu hijo...-

-...-

-contesta lo que te están preguntando...-

-con mi esposo...-

-esto no esta bien, ademas tenemos que ponerle ese sello a tu hijo...-

-jamas...-grito-..nadie tocara a mi hijo...solo por mi cadáver...

-si eso lo quieres...-

Cuando estaba a punto de abofetearla...

-ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija...-

-ese niño sera el final de toda la paz en el clan...-

-claro que no...entre naruto-kun y yo podremos hacer que minato este bien...-

-mas te vale o si no ese niño tendrá ese sello quieras o no...-

-jamas permitiría eso...-su mirada se ponía seria-..eso si naruto-kun y yo te permitimos...

-...-

-has madurado hija...-pensó viendo como hinata se enfrentaba al consejo

**-0-0-0-0-**

En la mansión namikaze...

_**-que es lo que tienes ahora...-**_

-tengo un presentimiento..ahora tendré que defender mas que nunca a mi hijo..-

_**-aun piensas que le pondrán ese sello...-**_

-estoy seguro que sucederá pero para eso tendrán que vencerme...-

_**-esperemos que no tengas razón...-**_

-yo también lo espero...-

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_シールはチャクラを減少させた(El sello prohibido)_**

**.**


	19. Capitulo Diecinueve:シールはチャクラを減少させた

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Diecinueve: **_シールはチャクラを減少させた(El sello prohibido)_****

-y al menos sabes de que se trata el sello...-

_**-mmm, solo escuchaba que solo ellos pueden hacerlo por medio de un..**_

-¿un que?...-

_**-símbolo por el cual ponen al crió y...-**_

-¿y?..-

_**-solo se eso, necesitas averiguar mas por tu cuenta...-**_

-...-

**-0-0-0-**

Al día siguiente..

-y si no puedo defenderte...-

Minato solo veía a su madre...

_ese niño sera el final de toda la paz en el clan..._

_tendrá ese sello quieras o no..._

-y si no soy tan fuerte como pienso...-

-claro que lo eres princesa...-sonrió-..y minato lo sabe...

Minato solo los miro..

-y si se lo llegan a poner...-

-no pasara, lo protegeremos...-

-...-

-pase lo que pase estaremos ahí para cuidarlo de todo y de todos...-

-si..-

-así que tranquila...-

-si..-

-anímate amor todo saldrá bien...-toco su mejilla sonrojada-..lo prometo...

-lo se..-cerrando sus ojos sintiendo aquella caricia

Beso sus labios en un corto beso..Minato empezó hacer ruido arruinando un momento de sus padres y lo voltearon a ver...

-minato necesita mas atención que su papa...-sonrió

-creo que si...-

**-0-0-0-0-**

Buscaba en todos los pergaminos hasta...

_se requiere del todo el chakra del bebe ya sea mitad jinchuri y humano ala vez..._

-esto es muy raro..-

-lo se, pero porque quieren hacer eso el consejo del clan...-

-yo que se, pero estoy seguro de que le teme a lo que va a pasar...-

-probablemente...-

-y que mas dice...-

-veamos...-

_con un símbolo que se encarga de que disminuyera y que cada vez que la persona que lo posee muera lentamente..._

-muera..-

-mas que nunca defenderé a mi hijo de ellos...-

-se que lo harás bien dobe...-

Ambos sonrieron...

**-0-0-0-**

-que lindo esta..-

Minato solo reía por las caras que hacia su tía...

-que linda sonrisa tiene minato...-

-lo se...-

-creo que minato sera mas como tu hinata...-

-no se pero quiero que sea mas como naruto-kun...-

-en lo físico se parece, pero por dentro sera como tu...-

-...-sonrió

-es cierto oni-chan, minato sera un niño lindo y educado como tu...-

-muy cierto..-

Minato empezó a bostezar..

-iré a dormir lo...-

-solo esperemos que en eso no sea igual a su padre...-susurro

-lo es...-

Subió ala habitación y ya dentro...

-te prometo minato que no dejare que nadie te ponga eso...-

Minato vio a su madre una vez mas y se quedo dormido...Que hinata lo acostó en su cuna sonrió al verlo dormir...

-ustedes son mi mayor fuerza, y por ustedes seré fuerte..-

Ya en la sala...

-minato-kun es un bebe muy lindo...-

-sin duda mi oni-chan ha hecho un buen trabajo...-

-es cierto...-

-solo espero que el clan no le pongan el sello...-

-no lo harán hanabi...-se acerco a ellas-..porque nosotros no lo dejaremos...

Ambas chicas sonrieron...

**-0-0-0-0-**

En la noche...

En su habitación...

-aun sigues preocupada por lo que le pasara a nuestro hijo...-

-...-

-no te preocupes nada pasara...-

-lo se pero...-

-no dudes por favor...-todo su mejilla-..confía en que saldrá bien...

-no es que dude naruto-kun es solo que...-

-tienes miedo...-

-...-

-princesa sabes que yo daría la vida por ustedes dos...-

-lo se y eso es lo que mas amo de ti...-sonrió-..y yo haría lo mismo por los dos...

Le dio un leve beso...

-te amo...-puso sus manos en su cintura

-y yo a ti...-poniendo sus brazos en su cuello

La beso una vez mas...

-recuerda lo que te prometí aquella vez...que minato nació..-

-...-

-te prometí que nada les iba a pasar y si eso sucediera conocerían quien es naruto namikaze uzumaki...-

Hinata rió...

-me encanta cuanto te ríes...-

-es porque tu me das esa alegría y felicidad...-

-no me quejo en eso soy muy bueno...-bromeo

-lo se...-rió

Un beso se dieron...

_**-estoy seguro que el clan no se lo pondrán...-**_

-no se pero no bajare la guardia...-pensó

_**-ya que...-**_

-...-

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_**Tendrás un hermanito**_**

**.**


	20. Capitulo Veinte:Tendrás un hermanito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Veinte: Tendrás un hermanito**

Seis años después...

-y cuando podemos salir...-

-no lo se minato, mama se ha sentido mal últimamente...-

-...-bajo la mirada decepcionado

-te prometo que iremos mañana te parece...-

Lo pensó por unos minutos...

-esta bien papa...-sonrió

Salio de la oficina con una pequeña sonrisa...

-al menos ya no esta solo como en mi pesadilla...-

_**-si tu lo dices...-**_

-...-

**-0-0-0-0-**

En casa...

-mama estas bien...-al entrar a casa

-estoy bien...-sonrió

-¿segura?..-pregunto

-si minato mama esta bien..-se levanto de la silla-..vez..

-a lo mejor fue algo que te cayo mal...-

-pueda que si minato, porque no vas a tu cuarto preparare algo rico para comer...-

-va ser ramen...-sonrió emocionado-..verdad..

-bueno pues...-

-anda mama que sea ramen si...-sus ojos brillaban

-sin duda eres igual a tu padre...-pensó-..esta bien hijo sera ramen...

-si...-

Se fue a su habitación emocionado hinata solo lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa...que después de unos minutos se sintió mareada que dio un respiro y continuo cocinando..

**-0-0-0-0-**

En la oficina...

-con que era eso...-

-si, minato es un niño inteligente pero cuando los demás lo quiere enfrentar...-

-no entiendo lo que quieras decirme...-

-es simple debido que es muy reservado con sus compañeros ha hecho que su autoestima este por los suelos...-

-...-

-y por lo que es parte kyuby no se si lo pueda controlar...-

-entiendo hablare con mi hijo, le aseguro que todo esta bien...-

-eso espero hokage-sama...me retiro...-

-nos vemos...-

Y desapareció en una nube de humo...

-que es lo que pasa con minato...-

-lo mas probable es que tenga inseguridad por si mismo...-

-inseguridad...-

_**-si es porque no pasas mas tiempo con el crió...ahora le has prometido que irían a esos lugares como se dice...-**_

-día de campo...es cierto se lo prometí...-

_**-...-**_

**-0-0-0-0-**

En la tarde...

-esta rico mama...-sonrió

Hinata sonrió...

-minato hijo me acompañas al hospital...-

-¿hospital?..mama estas enferma..-

-no solo voy por unos resultados...-sonrió-..o quieres quedarte con tu tía...

-quiero..quedarme..-

-esta bien..pero termina de comer...-

-si..-

Unos minutos después que termino de comer fueron a casa de su padre..

Al llegar..

-abuelo..-sonrió y lo abrazo

-mira que grande estas minato...-volteo a ver a su hija-..hinata te sientes bien..

-mama se marea y tiene nauseas...-

-has ido al doctor..-

-de hecho voy por unos resultados..-dijo-..y hanabi...

-adentro con los entrenamientos...-

-le dices que si cuida a minato...-dijo-..vengo por el en dos horas...

-yo le diré ademas estará encantada de cuidarlo...-

-gracias...-sonrió-..nos vemos padre...

-claro, y ten cuidado...-

-lo haré...-

**-0-0-0-0-**

En el hospital...

-tienes los resultados sakura-chan...-

-claro...-

-y que es lo que tengo..-

-antes de que te diga lo que tienes..desde cuando te sientes así..-

-pues..hace dos días..-

-lo mas lógico es que estés embarazada...-sonrió

-¿embarazada?..-dijo emocionada-..naruto-kun y yo...seremos padres de nuevo..

-así es amiga felicidades..seras mama otra vez..-

-gracias..-

**-0-0-0-0-**

-que sucede hinata-chan, todo esta bien...-

-es solo que...nuestra familia crecerá un poco..-

-no me digas que..-

-si..-

-amor tendremos otro bebe...-

_**-esto es muy raro..el aura es mucho mas fuerte de la de ambos...-**_

-que quieres decir...-pensó

_**-lo mas probable de que su crió sea mas poderoso..-**_

-...-

-papa..mama...que es lo que pasa...-entrando ala habitación de sus padres

-mañana te diremos...-sonrió

-hasta mañana entonces...-y salio de la habitación

Ya que quedaron solos...

-algún antojo...-

-no..aun no apenas nos enteramos...solo me pidieron que estuviera tranquila..

-me alegra...-sonrió-..te amo..

-yo también te amo..-

Comenzaron con besos cortos..fueron aumentando los besos..fueron cayendo lentamente hacia la cama sin dejarse de besar..poco a poco abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello...en esa tarde se demostraron todo ese amor que se tienen mutuamente..

**-0-0-0-0-**

En la noche..

-cansada..-

-no..no tanto...-

Le toco el vientre aun plano...

-y como te sientes...-

-mas o menos..me marea muy seguido..-

-son los síntomas..de hecho los mismos que tenias con minato...-

-es cierto..esperemos que este bebe sea mas tranquilo..-

-si lo mismo digo..-

-espero que nuestro bebe sea como tu aunque sea un poquito..-

-esperemos que no..-sonrió

**-0-0-0-0-**

Al día siguiente...

-hijo hay algo que queremos decirte...-

-...-solo los miro

-minato...tendrás un hermanito...-

-...-se sorprendió

-estas contento por la noticia hijo..-

-un..hermanito...-

-si..-dijeron ambos sonriendo

-entonces...ya no me van a querer..-pensó sintiendo algo diferente

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Un día con mi hijo_**

**.**


	21. Capitulo Veintiuno:Un día con mi hijo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Veintiuno: Un día con mi hijo**

Dos meses después...

-porque no pasas un día con minato...-

-pero tengo pendientes...-

-es tu hijo naruto-kun y quiero que pases al menos un día con el...-

-bueno...nada malo pasara ¿no?..-

-lo he visto muy aislado de todos..como yo..-

-ya somos dos entonces hina-chan..-rió-..sabes que yo también me había aislado de todos..

-por eso mismo pasa mas tiempo con minato...-dijo-..me lo prometes...

-lo prometo...-y beso sus labios-..te amo tanto..

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la academia...

-bien clase por hoy es todo...-sonrió-..pueden salir...

Todos los niños salieron...menos...

-¿estas bien minato?..-pregunto

-si sense...-

-¿seguro?..-

-si, tengo que irme a casa...-dijo-..nos vemos sensei..

-de acuerdo..y minato practica mas esa técnica...-

-¿que técnica?...-pregunto al entrar

-papa...-se sorprendió al verlo

-ah pues es sobre la acumulación de los chakras...-dijo-..ya le había explicado a su hijo hokage-sama...

-ya veo, no se preocupe le aseguro que mi hijo...-con su mano movía su pelo-..lo hará bien...

-esperemos que si...-

-estas listo hijo, es hora de ir a un lugar...-

-que lugar papa...-

-ya lo veras pronto...-sonrió

**-0-0-0-0-**

En un lugar aislado de la aldea...

-que hermoso lugar papa...-sonrió a ver todo desde lo lejos

-sabia que te gustaría hijo...-

-es hermoso y único...-abrazo a su padre-..eres el mejor...

-lo se...-rió

-papa..tu..tu me podrías ayudar con esa tec..técnica...-

-por supuesto hijo...-sonrió-..solo es cuestión de que te concentres..

-es..es que no puedo...-

-confía en tu habilidad minato...-dijo-..se que lo harás bien...

-esta bien...-

-concéntrate..-

Minato asintió y trato de concentrarse...

-confía en tu poder hijo..-

Con un poco de chakra..pero...

-no puedo, no puedo hacerlo papa...-

-no te preocupes yo se que lo podrás lograr...-

-no..no podre...-sus ojos se cristalizaba-..no soy digno de ser tu hijo papa...

-minato...-

-ni de llevar el nombre del abuelo...-unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-..mi hermanito o hermanita sera mejor en todo...

-yo se que tu lo lograras minato...-sonrió

-no se...-

-hay que sentarnos, te contare algo...-

Ambos se sentaron recargando sus espaldas en un árbol...

-yo crecí solo, sin ningún padre o madre...-dijo-..pero al crecer me ha hecho mas fuerte y después de que la guerra termino...

-...-

-lo que te quiero decir hijo es que jamas te des por vencido...-sonrió-..y siempre da lo mejor de ti...

-lo haré papa...-

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la mansión namikaze...

-solo quedamos nosotros bebe...-poso su mano en su vientre un poco abultado-..que te parece si comemos algo rico...

Se levanto y fue ala cocina...pero antes tocaron la puerta...y al abrir..

-hola hinata...-

-estas sola en casa...-

-pues, si...-sonrió-..¿porque?..

-podemos pasar...-

-claro, algo que quieran tomar...-

-no gracias...-sonrió

-yo iré por algo de comer...-

Unos minutos después llego ala sala con un plato de comida...

-debes cuidar tu peso...-

-pero no puedo ademas todo esto esta rico...-

-si tu lo dices...-dijo-..pero deberías alimentarte sanamente...

-yo es que no quiero...-

-me lo suponía...-sonrió-..ya que este pequeño...-toco el vientre un poco abultado de su amiga-..sera igual a su padre...

-espero que si...-sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-y como va minato, ya no lo he visto...-

-de seguro esta con naruto-kun...-dijo-..y pasen mas tiempo juntos...

Sakura solo sonrió...

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

-lo has hecho increíble minato...-sonrió

-enserio lo crees papa...-

-si, sin duda tu madre ha escogido el nombre de tu abuelo...-

-me hubiera gustado que viviera...-sonrió nostalgicamente

-a mi también hijo, cambiemos de tema...no quieres ir a comer ramen...-dijo-..con el viejo...

-si...-sonrió

-entonces vamos...antes de que sea tarde...-

-si papa...-

Ambos regresaron ala aldea ya adentro fueron a icharu's...

-bienvenidos sean...-

-gracias viejo, vamos hijo pide te lo que quieras...-

-enserio...-

-claro...-sonrió

-entonces quiero...-

Los demás clientes se sorprendieron por el pedido del niño...

-en un momento los traeré...-

Y entro dentro a prepararlo...

-sin duda minato-kun es igual a ti...-sonrió

-lo se...-

Las mejillas de minato se sonrojaron...

-pero también de mi hinata-chan...-sonrió

-eso también...-

Unas horas después...

-me puedes dar un plato mas para llevar...-

-claro...-

Preparo el pedido y luego se marcharon...

-es hora de irnos hijo...-

-si papa...-sonrió

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al llegar ala casa...

-al fin llegaron...-

-perdónanos es que pasamos a comer...-rió

-ya veo...-

-mama te trajimos algo de lo que comimos...-sonrió

-enserio...-

Minato asintió...

-ten princesa...-

-gracias espero que este bueno, que dices bebe...-puso su mano en su vientre

-te aseguro que le encantara amor...-dijo-..minato ve a darte un baño...

-esta bien papa...-

Minato se marcho dejándolos solos...

-y como fue un día con minato...-

-de maravilla, aunque tiene mucho miedo de fallarnos...-

-me lo suponía...-

-pero si lo hubieras visto entrenar, es un niño único...-sonrió

-lo se...-

-y tu también lo seras...-poniendo su mano en el vientre de su esposa-..te lo aseguro...

Hinata también puso su mano entrelazando con la de su esposo...

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...-

-tu también naruto-kun...-con un leve sonrojo

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_Celos_**

**.**


	22. Capitulo Veintidós:Celos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Veintidós: Celos**

Diciembre un mes único para esta época del año o mas era un cumpleaños único...

-entonces que le regalaras este año..-

-mmm..estaba pensando en una cena romántica...-

-vaya hasta que piensas...-

-no te burles, no tienes nada que hacer...-

-ya que lo mencionas...-

Ya que lo dejaron solo...

-necesito ayuda en esto...-

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

-confié en mi yo se que le encantara a tu esposa...-sonrió-..naruto

-esperemos que si...-

La señorita lo abrazo...

-espero que le guste mucho...-

-a mi también...-

Se escucho la puerta abrir haciendo que los dos se separaran..

-hinata-chan...-

-hola..-

-¿quien es ella?..-pregunto sin dejarla de ver

-yo soy una amiga...-sonrió

-mmm...-

-yo me retiro, confía en que todo saldrá bien naruto...-

Y se marcho...

-que bueno que estas aquí...-sonrió

-porque esa te tutea...-

-amor solo somos amigos...-

-no has respondido a mi pregunta...-

-fue antes de que me enamorara perdidamente de ti...-

-entonces tenias otra conquista mas...-

-¿conquista?..-

-es muy bonita y dudo que no lo notaras...-

-es linda pero nadie como tu...-sonrió

-lo dudo...-se acerco ala ventana-..ella es mas decidida a lo que quiere...y te quiere a ti...

-si es casada...-

-...-

-hinata-chan...¿acaso estas celosa?...-sonrió seriamente

-no...-desvío la mirada-..c..claro que no...

-a mi me dice que si...-sonrió-..y me encanta que estés celosa...

-no lo estoy...-

-mi amor no eres buena mintiendo...y no tienes motivos por sentir celos...-

-...-

-no necesitaría de nadie mas que no fueras tu...-la miro a los ojos-..eres la madre de mis dos hijos, ademas no deseo a nadie mas que a ti...

Las mejillas de hinata se sonrojaron...

-es verdad, te amo y te deseo como no te imaginas...-

-yo también...-susurro

Naruto sonrió...

-te diré a que vino...-

-¿a que?...-

-me ayudaba a darte el mejor de los cumpleaños, porque los anteriores fueron malos...-

-...-

-sabes que es cierto...-dijo-..ademas este año no solo lo celebraremos los tres...

-es cierto..-

-pronto nuestra familia esta completa...-

-si...-

-por cierto quiero darte algo...-saco algo del caja-..ábrelo..

Era una caja con un moño que los deslizo delicadamente y al abrirlo era un collar precioso con una piedra azul...

-naruto-kun es hermoso...-

-que bueno que te gusto...-sonrió

-no era necesario que me lo compraras...-

-por ti todo es lo necesario para que seas feliz...-

-no lo era, porque tu eres mi felicidad...aunque esa este cerca de ti...-

-...-

-porque tu eres solo mio...-con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¿tuyo?..¿con que soy tuyo?..-ella asintió con su sonrojo-..entonces yo también diría que eres mía...

-lo soy...-

**Continuará...**

**.**

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

**_El chequeo_**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que es corto pero les prometo alargarlo mas el siguiente capitulo<strong>_


End file.
